Beichte's Ordeal: Prólogo
by Enthriex
Summary: La introducción de los RRDEs y de como vivían antes de la historia normal de Beichte's Ordeal, está formada por probablemente 2 partes (si se extiende pues serán tres) Es importante de leer para poder seguir leyendo y entender lo ocurrido con los chicos.
1. Prólogo pt1

**Capítulo 0.5: Prólogo pt 1**

 **Enero 18 , Distrito de Mercados.**

Un niño rubio de alrededor de cinco a seis años yacía mirando dentro de una pequeña repostería, se encontraba algo nervioso mientras intentaba mirar de forma disimulada. Dentro se encontraba un chico claramente mayor que él (detrás del mostrador) y en una de las mesas del lugar estaba una chica que parecía tener alrededor de catorce a quince años; el niño parecía estar mirándolos, paseaba su mirada entre uno y el otro como si estuviera inseguro de algo, o mejor dicho, había algo que le causaba conflicto.

Al observar al chico, podía notar lo tranquilo y feliz que se veía; en su opinión era muy llamativo... pero la chica que estaba disfrutando de una taza de alguna bebida el cual desconocía, también se veía llamativa. En su opinión, las chicas siempre le resultaban muy lindas y eran lo que a él más le gustaba... pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia uno que otro chico.

En realidad, el niño había estado visitando el lugar por ya varias semanas y la razón de esto era principalmente para mirar a ese chico del mostrador... no sabía porque le llamaba tanto la atención pero no podía parar de verlo.

Al asomarse un poco más de lo normal, el chico del mostrar lo volteó a ver por lo que el niño respondió escondiéndose en seguida. El niño se recargó contra la pared, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora al haber sido descubierto por el otro.

"Es tan atractivo... y esa cálida sonrisa..." dijo el niño en voz baja.

"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó otra voz. El niño al escucharla salto algo sorprendido.

 _'Oh no... ¿Me han descubierto? Mamá dijo que la gente que era atrapada haciendo esto era encarcelada... pero... pero... no estaba haciendo mucho... ¿Qué debería decir?'_ Pensó Bruise muy nervioso.

"¡Sólo estaba viendo la decoración de la tienda!" grito el rubio con mucha intensidad.

"¿Eh?"

"¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!" gritó Bruise quedándose sin aliento en el proceso.

"Ok... lo que digas..." dijo la otra voz. Bruise lentamente miró al dueño de la voz y sin pasar mucho tiempo, su expresión cambió de preocupada a molesta.

"¡Barricade! ¡No hagas eso!" le gritó el niño rubio al otro niño que se había acercado de repente.

"¿Ah? ¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Barricade mientras ladeaba la cabeza y lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Ugh, nada, sólo vete" dijo el niño rubio.

"Bruise, ¿Estabas viendo a ese niño de nuevo?" preguntó Barricade.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Pfft" dijo Bruise mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Bruise se percató del pequeño bulto en brazos de Barricade. "Barricade, ¿Por qué trajiste a Brazen contigo? Mamá dijo que tenemos que tener cuidado con él y pues pudiste meterte en un accidente..."

"Lo traje conmigo porque te llevaste sus cosas y no podía dejarlo por su cuenta..." dijo el pelinaranja.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no...! Oh..." dijo Bruise al entonces percatarse de que traía, efectivamente, la pañalera. Hábito de él probablemente. "¿Así que mamá y Momo no estaban en casa?"

"No, probablemente fueron a hacer mandados" dijo Barricade.

"Ya veo... en fin, toma sus cosas y vete" dijo Bruise mientras le ofrecía la mochila a Barricade quien no la tomó.

"Bruise, tú sabes que él ya sabe que lo estás viendo, ¿verdad?" dijo Barricade mientras cargaba al bebé dormido en brazos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Además, mira, hay una niña linda cerca de él" dijo Bruise mientras se asomaba esta vez a ver a la chica. "Creo que es la primera en días de verse diferente a las niñas comunes".

"¿De qué hablas? Eso es sólo una masa de cabello..." dijo Barricade no entendiendo a su hermano.

"Vamos, camina hacia allá y mírala desde otro angulo , verás que es linda" dijo Bruise mandando a su hermano a caminar al otro extremo.

Barricade le hizo caso y camino hasta donde terminaba el café para entonces regresar y verla; después de un vistazo regreso a su lugar junto al rubio.

"Se ve igual que todas las demás..." dijo Barricade entonces percatándose del detalle mencionado por su hermano. "¿De verdad viniste a este lugar tantas veces..?"

"Shh, sólo mira. Ella se ve tan en paz, ¿crees que sea una persona 'extraña'?" preguntó Bruise al asomarse de nuevo.

"Uhmm..." murmuró Barricade inseguro mientras se asomaba junto con su hermano. Justo antes de poder contestarle algo, la chica volteó a verlos y los miro con una sonrisa llena de perversión. "No".

Ambos chicos se alejaron del vidrio y regresaron a donde se encontraban hace un minuto. Bruise sostuvo su cabeza sintiendo la frustración de la situación. "¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué todas las niñas son iguales?!

"Simplemente es así en donde vivimos, triste pero cierto" dijo Barricade con ningún tono en particular.

"¿Por qué no podemos vivir en un lugar donde las niñas sean adorables y lindas? ¿Por qué los niños en general son amistosos pero no las niñas? ¡¿Por qué la mayoría de ellas son tan malas?!" dijo Bruise "Este mundo no tiene sentido".

"Sí... sí... aunque no te veo muy harto de ver a ese niño... " dijo Barricade. Los chicos hicieron una pausa al escuchar la puerta del establecimiento abrirse. La chica de hace un momento había dejado el café y había pasado por atrás de Bruise; Bruise sintió un escalofrío luego de sentir como la chica le daba un apretón en el trasero.

"Lindo trasero" dijo la chica mientras sonreía de forma pícara. La chica se alejó mientras reía ligeramente.

"Uh-oh..." dijo Barricade al ver la cara de su hermano, Bruise estaba entre avergonzado y a punto de llorar.

"Ella... acaba d-de... ugh..." murmuró Bruise mientras moría de vergüenza.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás viendo a niñas mayores... Mamá nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado especialmente alrededor de las que tienen más edad. Deberías comportarte como la edad que tienes... ¿Cuándo empezó el gusto por estar viendo niñas? No lo entiendo".

"Lo sé... pero es que son tan lindas..." dijo Bruise "Me intrigan mucho las niñas, quiero encontrar una niña que no sea vil".

"¿Eh..? ¿Para qué..?" dijo Barricade sin terminar de entender a su hermano. "Ten más cuidado, mamá dijo que hay muchas mujeres allá afuera con malas intenciones hacia los niños..." dijo Barricade.

"¡Oye! ¡No soy un niño!" dijo Bruise algo molesto por el comentario del pelinaranja.

"Tienes cinco años, eres un niño te guste o no" dijo Barricade soltando un suspiro "A nuestra edad es muy fácil que nos engañen o nos pase algo... me preocupa que te comportes tan raro".

"¿Qué acaso a ti no te interesa encontrar a una niña que sea diferente a las demás?" preguntó Bruise.

"No, sé que ha de haber alguna por ahí pero no es de mi especial interés" dijo Barricade "Prefiero que estés a salvo a que te preocupes por esas cosas".

"Ah... sabía que no lo entenderías" dijo Bruise soltando un suspiro "Sé que hay mujeres adultas que quieren hacernos daño... y sí odio cuando estas cosas pasan... pero no creo que sea suficiente como para parar en querer encontrar a una niña diferente..."

"Bruise, entiende que en este lugar así son... igual y en otro lugar no lo sean, pero..."dijo Barricade "Por favor no te pongas en peligro por esto... no sé que haría si algo te llega a pasar..."

"Ah... ya vas a empezar..." dijo Bruise no muy animado al escucharlo "Estaré bien, me alejaré de las mujeres adultas, mi curiosidad no me perjudicara".

"Y es cuando dices esas cosas que me preocupo más..." dijo Barricade suspirando "En fin, de vuelta al tema del niño... ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que lo saludes o algo?"

"No... estoy bien al sólo verlo de lejos" dijo Bruise.

"Raro, eso es lo que los pervertidos hacen... diría mamá" dijo Barricade.

"¡Ay, cállate!" dijo Bruise al entonces ver como el bulto en brazos de su hermano se movía. "¿Se despertó..?"

"Uh... sí, Hola, Brazen" dijo Barricade dedicándole una sonrisa. Bruise puso su atención en Brazen y lo miró burlón.

"Hola, tortuga" dijo Bruise antes de sacarle la lengua.

"¡Bruise! ¡No lo llames así!" dijo Barricade molesto de que el rubio le hubiera llamado así.

"¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Nacimos al mismo tiempo pero él sigue así de pequeño!" dijo Bruise.

"¡No seas un idiota con el bebé, es tu hermano así que muestra algo de respeto!" dijo Barricade todavía molesto.

"Sí, como si el me respetara" dijo Bruise mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "¿Verdad, retrasado?"

"¡Basta, tarado!" exclamó Barricade progresivamente más molesto. "¡Si dices otra cosa degradante le diré a mamá!"

"¿Qué? Ugh, tú sí que exageras todo... ¡Ni siquiera entiende una palabra de lo que digo!" dijo Bruise.

"¡Eso no te da el derecho a insultar a un bebé y menos a tu hermano!"

"Ok, ok, lo siento" dijo Bruise a Barricade claramente sin sentir remordimiento.

"Disculpate con Brazen, no conmigo" dijo Barricade. Bruise puso los ojos en blanco y después se acercó a Brazen.

"Lo siento" dijo Bruise mientras le hacía caras no muy sinceras de su disculpa a Brazen, cosa que hizo que Brazen frunciera el ceño y en respuesta le escupiera su chupón con fuerza.

Bruise fue golpeado por el chupón en la frente por lo que Barricade se echo a reír. El rubio no estaba muy feliz pero parte de él sabía que lo merecía por no ser sincero.

"Ha,ha, Mira como me río" dijo Bruise mientras sostenía el chupón y miraba al bebé riendo. "Sólo mírate, riendo como si esto fuera lo más gracioso del mundo".

Brazen le sonrío a Bruise ahora con un nuevo buen humor, lo expresaba riendo de forma efusiva.

"Y seguro crees que porque eres supuestamente lindo voy a ignorar que me escupiste tu chupón" dijo Bruise frunciendo el ceño al bebé.

"Bueno, él es lindo así que sí, él puede hacer lo que le plazca" dijo Barricade al mirar entonces a Brazen. "¿No es así?"

Brazen rió con mucha más efusividad y sonrió probablemente feliz de lo que Barricade acababa de decir.

"Sí, sí, ¿Quién es el bebé más adorable que existe? Eres tú, eres tú~" dijo Barricade en un trance de afecto por el bebé, Bruise podía jurar ver corazones emanando de su hermano.

"Claro..." murmuró Bruise al ver el show. "Ese engendro del demonio te tiene comiendo de su mano..."

"Oh, Bruise... Brazen es sólo un bebé, claro que me tiene enredado en su adorabilidad" dijo Barricade.

"Adorabilidad eh..." dijo Bruise sin pensar mucho al respecto.

"Sí, su adorabilidad" dijo Barricade "En fin, ahora que Brazen esta despierto, ¿Por qué no usamos su carisma a tu favor?"

"...¿Qué?"

"Uhm, el niño, ¿recuerdas? A los chicos les gustan mucho los bebés así que tal vez pudieras empezar con algo como eso" dijo Barricade.

"¿Eh? ¡No quiero la ayuda de Brazen!" dijo Bruise "Puedo hacerlo solo"

"Claro, por eso has estado viéndolo por días como alguna tipa depravada" dijo Barricade.

Brazen miró a Bruise con una expresión que claramente podía leerse como 'debes estar bromeando', Bruise se dio cuenta en seguida.

"¡Oye! ¡No me subestimes, caracol!" le dijo Bruise a Brazen.

¿Uh? ¡Bruise! ¡Deja de buscar pelea con el bebé!" dijo Barricade cansado de su comportamiento. "¿Por qué eres tan hostil? ¿Qué parte de 'es un bebé' no entiendes? Él necesita mucho cariño, no tu estúpida ira injustificada".

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no viste la cara que acaba de hacer? ¡Se burló de mi!" dijo Bruise.

"De verdad que tienes un tornillo suelto en algún lado... él sólo tiene sueño, no se está burlando de ti" dijo Barricade "A diferencia de ti, los bebés no buscan peleas,degradan a otros o son violentos"

"Pero-"

"¿Quieres ayuda o no? Se va aquedar dormido y tu oportunidad se irá" dijo Barricade.

"P-Pero... ¡De ninguna manera! Yo no puedo hablar con él, creerá que soy raro" dijo Bruise.

"Eres raro" dijo Barricade "Sólo entra ahí de una vez" al decir esto, el pelinaranja uso una mano para empujar a su hermano dentro del establecimiento.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No!" dijo Bruise mientras era empujado dentro de la tienda; una vez el niño detrás del mostrador lo vio entonces Bruise se calló y se sonrojó con intensidad.

"Bienvenidos, siéntanse libres de probar nuestros sabores de helados, también tenemos pastel, pay y otros dulces" dijo el niño mientras Barricade se acercaba.

"¿Puedo ver el menú?" preguntó Barricade al pelicafe quien asintió amablemente.

"Pero claro, aquí está" dijo el niño al darle uno de los menús que tenía impreso. Bruise se quedó estático mientras miraba al suelo, de momento estaba paralizado por la pena.

"Bruise, ¿Qué vas a querer? Ven y toma un vistazo" dijo Barricade. Bruise miró lentamente a Barricade y una vez el pelinaranja terminó de hablar, se acercó.

"Hmm... la verdad no sé que pedir" dijo Barricade algo pensativo mientras leía las opciones del menú. Brazen miró al menú y a pesar de no saber leer fue atraído por los dibujos que describían cada opción. "¿Oh? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?" le preguntó el pelinaranja al bebé quien rió muy feliz y empezó a querer quitarle el menú a su hermano.

El pelicafe sonrió al ver la emoción del más pequeño y no pudo evitar salir de su usual rol de asistente en la tienda, de verdad le daban ganas de hablarle al niño más chico que él.

"Aw, ¿Es tú hermano?" preguntó el niño detrás del mostrador a Barricade.

"Sí, así es, somos hermanos" dijo Barricade jalando a Bruise cerca.

"Se ve muy adorable, seguro que se sienten bendecidos al tener a un bebé tan dulce como hermano" dijo el niño.

"Sí, en realidad es muy divertido cuidar de él" dijo Barricade "Bruise usualmente le da su biberón, ¿verdad?" dijo el pelinaranja mientras veía a Bruise intensamente esperando a que respondiera.

"S-Sí yo hago e-eso..." dijo Bruise mientras tartamudeada, si no fuera por la pena del momento, estaría muy molesto ya que lo que decía Barricade de alguna forma le parecía estúpido.

"Eso es lindo, y tú seguro te sientes feliz de tener a dos hermanos tan considerados cuidándote" dijo el niño a Brazen. Brazen lo miró y le sonrió en respuesta al escuchar tal comentario.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó el niño cortésmente.

"Brazen" dijo Barricade al mirar a Bruise de reojo intentando que hablara él.

"Oh, ¿Y cuál es su edad?" preguntó el niño dejando a los otros dos en silencio.

"Tiene cinco años" dijo Bruise interrumpido por Barricade que habló más fuerte para ahogar la respuesta de Bruise.

"Cumplirá un año este año" dijo Barricade algo inseguro sobre su propia respuesta.

"Oh, qué adorable, ¿entonces tiene alrededor de seis a siete meses?" preguntó el niño con una sonrisa, aparentemente no había escuchado a Bruise.

"...Sí" dijo Bruise todavía nervioso.

Brazen se rió luego de escuchar la respuesta nerviosa de Bruise por lo que distrajo al pelicafe quien en seguida puso su atención en el bebé.

"Haha, parece ser un niño muy alegre, se ríe y sonríe mucho, ¿no es así?" dijo el niño.

"Sí, normalmente cuando se está burlando de mi" dijo Bruise sin realmente pensar. Barricade le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva en respuesta.

"Eso es bueno, un bebé con sentido del humor" dijo el niño "Es una gran señal de buena salud".

Brazen observó al niño con curiosidad y alegremente estiro sus bracitos hacia él con la intención de ser cargado por el otro.

"¿Eh?" el niño murmuró al ver la acción tomada por el bebé.

"Oh, eso es nuevo" dijo Bruise "Él rara vez deja que lo cargue un extraño... ¡Ah! Pero no quiero decir... yo uhmm..."

"Está bien, yo entiendo" dijo el niño con una sonrisa. El pelicafe miró al bebé y luego a Barricade. "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"Claro, sólo ten cuidado" dijo Barricade un poco preocupado, sin embargo, dejó que pasara. El niño tomó a Brazen en brazos una vez que Barricade se lo dio a cargar.

"Vaya" dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Bruise aún con pena.

"Es sólo que el cargar a un bebé deja una sensación cálida y dulce..." dijo el niño al ver a Brazen quien regresaba su mirada con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Mitsuki"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Barricade" dijo el pelinaranja.

"Y yo soy Bruise" dijo Bruise intentando no tartamudear mientras lo decía... aunque tenía un claro sonrojo decorando su cara.

"¿Y quisieran algo? Lo siento si mis preguntas los mantuvieron sin poder pedir pero pueden ordenar algo si quieren" dijo Mitsuki.

En el momento que dijo eso, la puerta trasera del lugar se abrió y otro niño entro, tenía el cabello café y hermosos ojos dorados.

"¡Tsuki! ¡Ya regresé! ¿Cómo está...?" dijo el niño nuevo quien primero vio a Mitsuki cargando un bulto. "Tsuki... ese bulto..."

"Ah, estoy cargando a un bebé" dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa. Barricade y Bruise se quedaron en silencio y observaron.

"¿De verdad?" dijo el niño quien se asomó para ver la cara del bebé. El castaño miró al bebé ya que se le hacía familiar.

"¿Makoto...?" dijo el castaño sin mucho pensar, ya entonces miró a los otros dos niños y guardó silencio. Al observar a los niños se dio cuenta de que cometió un error. "Uhm, hola"

"Hola" dijeron ambos niños confundidos. Mitsuki arqueó una ceja al ver a su amigo entrar en pánico de forma silenciosa, cosa que le confundió mucho.

"Él es Matt, él me ayuda con la tienda, él normalmente atiende en las tardes" dijo Mitsuki "Matt, ellos son Barricade y Bruise".

"Gusto en conocerlos" dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

"Y este pequeñín de aquí es su hermano Brazen" dijo Mitsuki a Matt quien se veía absolutamente confundido.

"Ya veo..." dijo Matt al mirar al bebé.

"Uhm, ¿Por qué lo llamaste 'Makoto'?" preguntó Bruise.

"Ah, eso, lo siento haha, un pariente mio tiene un bebé con ese nombre y pensé que era él" dijo Matt.

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido... supongo..." dijo Barricade quien vio a Matt como una forma de acercarse a Mitsuki para Bruise "¿Son tan similares?"

"Algo así, su bebé es de su edad... o bueno querré decir de sus meses haha" dijo Matt.

"Entonces, Matt, ¿Compraste las cosas que te dije?" preguntó Mitsuki.

"Así es, de hecho, iré a hacer esa otra cosa ahora mismo" dijo Matt mientras se alejaba. "Adiós, chicos"

Los niños le regresaron el gesto, ya después miraron a Mitsuki.

"En realidad, él hornea los pasteles que ven en el exhibidor, es un poco raro pero es una buena persona" dijo Mitsuki "Oh y gracias por dejarme cargarlo, los bebés son tan lindos" dijo Mitsuki al regresar a Brazen a los brazos de Barricade.

"No cuando lloran o se hacen..." dijo Bruise haciendo que Mitsuki se riera y Barricade suspirara.

"Entonces, pediré un pastel de fresa" dijo Barricade un poco cansado de escuchar a Bruise.

"Yo quiero un helado de vainilla" dijo Bruise aún con pena pero menos nervioso ahora.

"Por supuesto, en seguida se los llevo" dijo Mitsuki amablemente.

 **xXxXxXXXxXx**

"Pues eso fue agradable" dijo Bruise muy sonriente mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda.

"Dice el que no quería ayuda" dijo Barricade caminando con dirección a casa. Se encontraba muy irritado por la conducta de Bruise, además de que estuviera apenado por nada no entendía porque tenía que hacer los comentarios innecesarios sobre Brazen.

"Ok, OK, gracias, funcionó de alguna forma... probablemente pueda acercarme a él ahora..." dijo Bruise.

"Te dije que el carisma de Brazen funcionaba" dijo Barricade "Pero oye, es una persona amable... ¿Por qué no podías acercarte antes? Claramente es una persona 'extraña'" dijo el pelinaranja en voz baja.

"Sigue siendo incómodo intentar hablar con él... pero ya no lo miraré de lejos ahora que ya pude hablar con él" dijo Bruise.

"Claro, ya que el tartamudear y quejarte del bebé significa que hablaste con él... todavía no puedo creer que hicieras eso" dijo Barricade.

"Bueno... al menos dije algo..." dijo Bruise algo decaído.

"Sólo inténtalo de nuevo y hazlo mejor la siguiente vez que te le acerques" dijo Barricade.

"Sí, eso haré..." dijo Bruise.

Mientras continuaban camino a casa, Brazen frunció el ceño e intento llamar la atención de Barricade, al ver que no lograba hacerlo voltear entonces empezó a llorar para mostrar su incomodidad.

"¡Ah! Brazen, lo siento, ¿tienes hambre? ¿necesitas un cambio de pañal..?" preguntó Barricade al bebé que seguía llorando.

Bruise observó a su hermano quien estaba nervioso de que el más pequeño llorara, a pesar de eso, el rubio no hizo ni dijo nada.

"¿O tal vez tu chupón...?"" dijo Barricade "Bruise, ¿puedes darme su chupón?"

"Sí, aquí está..." dijo Bruise mientras lo tomaba. "¡Qué asco! ¡Está todo babeado!" exclamó el rubio dejando caer accidentalmente el chupón.

"¡Bruise! ¡Ten cuidado con las cosas del bebé! ¡No puedo creer que se te cayera! ¡El bebé se mete eso a la boca!" dijo Barricade algo molesto.

"Lo sé, lo siento, no quise tirarlo" dijo Bruise mientras lo recogía. Barricade suspiro y resignado tomó el chupón de las manos de su hermano.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo... Barricade tomó el chupón de la forma correcta y en vez de dárselo al bebé lo chupo un par de veces antes de finalmente ofrecérselo a Brazen quien acepto felizmente la oferta.

"¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer...?" preguntó Bruise algo asqueado.

"Lo limpié para que el bebé pueda chuparlo, no esperabas que se lo diera justo después de que tocó el suelo, ¿o si?" dijo Barricade.

"Pues la verdad sí esperé que lo limpiaras... pero no de esa forma" dijo Bruise "Qué no sabes que nuestras bocas también están sucias? Además, el chupón tenía baba por todas partes, en serio, no está bien"

"En realidad le ayuda que haga eso, su cuerpo aprende a lidiar con gérmenes, desarrolla menos alergias y además, la saliva de hermanos está bien" dijo Barricade.

"¿Cómo se supone que está bien...?" preguntó Bruise no muy de acuerdo.

"Es mejor que nosotros que somos lo más cercano a él aparte de mamá hagamos esto a que lo hiciera un desconocido... eso sería asqueroso" dijo Barricade.

"Entiendo el porque mamá lo haría pero... ¿por qué tú?" preguntó Bruise.

"Lo acabo de explicar..." dijo Barricade no muy contento de que su hermano no pusiera atención. "Y no sólo yo, espero que si no estoy lo hagas tú también".

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni loco voy a probar las babas de ese engendro!" exclamó Bruise muy asqueado de pensar en hacer lo mismo que su hermano.

"Eres su hermano, tienes la responsabilidad de protegerlo" dijo Barricade de forma seria "Si tienes algo con que limpiar el chupón puedes usar eso pero si no tienes nada al alcance me temo que vas a tener que hacer eso, es mejor a que le des el chupón sucio"

"No es como que lo limpies al meterlo a tu boca sabes... sigue sucio" dijo Bruise.

"¡Te lo acabo de explicar! ¡Haz caso!" dijo Barricade "No quiero pensar en que pasará si no estoy yo... no quisiera que lo descuidaras o algo..." dijo él mientras miraba a Brazen.

"No creo que le pasara nada"

"¡Bruise!" exclamó Barricade ahora muy molesto "¡Es sólo un bebé! ¡No puede valerse por si mismo!"

"Ha, que si es sólo un bebé..." dijo Bruise no muy en sintonía con Barricade. "En fin, no te enojes, obviamente lo cuidaría si te llegara a pasar algo... aunque me ponga los pelos de punta"

"Eres un necio" dijo Barricade "Que se supone que haga contigo..."

"Oye, pero es en serio, ¿por qué actúas de forma tan... rara?"

"Mamá me está entrenando para cuidar de ustedes" dijo Barricade "Y para como están las cosas espero poder estar siempre al pendiente de ustedes"

"¿Entrenar...? ¿Por qué es eso necesario?"

"Ella dijo que era necesario por si le llegara a pasar algo" dijo Barricade.

"¿Y por qué tú? Te hace parecer nuestro líder o algo así" dijo Bruise algo molesto con eso.

"No diría líder... creo es más como el hermano mayor responsable" dijo Barricade finalmente sonriendo "Quiero creer que eventualmente aprenderás que Brazen te necesita"

"Ah... Barricade, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de lo mismo? En fin... supongo que es verdad, tú eres más paternal con nosotros... a mi realmente eso no me va" dijo Bruise.

"Bueno... aunque no seas muy atento y esas cosas creo que está bien de cierta forma es tu rol ...en mi caso creo que estoy aquí para ver por ustedes" al decir esto, Barricade le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bruise.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!" exclamó Bruise no muy contento de recibir tal gesto. "Hace un momento estabas enojado conmigo, ¿por qué ahora tan cariñoso?"

"Pues... es sólo que me alegra estar con ustedes, no importa lo problemático que seas, no quita que te quiera igual" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa.

"Nunca entenderé porque la irá se te resbala" dijo Bruise siendo interrumpido por la risa de Brazen. Barricade lo miró con calidez, el ver a su pequeño hermano tan contento le hacia llenarse de felicidad, era en esos momentos donde deseaba que pudiera estar con ellos dos por siempre.

"Ni yo lo entiendo, simplemente lo encuentro tan natural... sí me enojo pero no tardo mucho en acordarme que para eso estoy aquí, lo único que realmente me importa es que estén bien y sean felices... y bueno, la verdad quisiera te llevaras mejor con Brazen... no sé cuando empezó tu loquera con él"

"De repente no puedo procesar como puedes decir tanta cosa cursi con un tono tan serio..." dijo Bruise "Nunca olvidaré el día cuando mi visión de él cambió por completo"

"Bien, será una historia para un futuro... no muy cercano" dijo Barricade saliendo de su anterior estado de paz perfecta.

Brazen volvió a reír, realmente le agradaba la interacción que tenían sus dos hermanos... sin embargo esta vez también estaba intentando comunicar algo. Bruise lo miró y se percató de que tenía los brazos extendidos con dirección a él.

"Oh no..." dijo Bruise esperando lo peor al ver eso.

"Vaya, mira eso, Brazen quiere que lo cargues... a pesar de tu comportamiento hacia él" dijo Barricade no muy feliz.

"Haha, ese niño sólo hace eso por conveniencia" dijo Bruise causando que Barricade se molestara de nuevo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Bruise, ¡Es tu hermano y te quiere también!" dijo Barricade.

"Uh-huh, esa cosa me odia" dijo Bruise.

"¡No te odia! ¡Y no le digas 'cosa'!" dijo Barricade "Estúpido irrespetuoso..."

"¿Entonces decías?" dijo Bruise mientras se burlaba de lo que había dicho antes Barricade sobre como lo quería.

"¡Te quiero pero tu comportamiento me irrita! ¡Son hermanos! ¡Entiende eso y deja de comportarte como un idiota!" le dijo Barricade muy enojado mientras que Brazen seguía insistiendo en que quería que lo cargara Bruise.

"Como digas... sólo dame a Brazen" dijo Bruise al estirar sus brazos. Barricade suspiró y le pasó al bebé.

"Debo admitir que es muy raro que quieras ceder ante la petición de Brazen ya que eres tan inmaduro... pero creo debo de sentirme agradecido" dijo Barricade.

"No es como que tenga opción... es esto o..." dijo Bruise mientras le quitaba la gorra a Barricade y se la ponía.

"Al menos esto significa que aún hay esperanza para los dos... realmente no me gusta que tengas esa clase de interacción con el bebe, deberías ser más considerado"

"tres..." dijo Bruise en voz baja sin realmente importarle lo que el otro decía.

"El bebé puede sentir tu hostilidad y sufrir por eso, no quiero que Brazen se quede traumatizado por tu culpa!"

"Dos..."

"¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser diferentes? ¿Cuándo empezaron las cosas a...? Oye, ¿Por qué estás contando hacia abajo?" preguntó Barricade al notar esto.

"Uno..."

"Me estás ignorando no es así... no es divertido hablar sólo... idiota" dijo Barricade.

"Cero..."

"Y..." en el momento en el que Bruise había dicho 'cero', los ojos de Barricade se sintieron cansados "Sólo..." terminando así por caerse, sin embargo, ya que Bruise estaba esperando a que eso ocurriera pudo atraparlo antes de que tocara el piso.

Brazen miro de forma curiosa e intensa a Bruise quien luego de mirar a Barricade cambio su atención al bebé que lo veía fijamente.

"¿Qué estás viendo? En fin, no intentes nada gracioso, tengo que llevarlos a casa" dijo Bruise no muy contento de la situación. Brazen continuó viéndolo y sonrió en respuesta.

"Deja de actuar lindo, tch, me haces sentir incómodo" dijo Bruise a su hermano más pequeño, ya luego miró a Barricade de nuevo. "Me pregunto seriamente quien necesita de quien... pero estoy de acuerdo en que te comportas como un papá"

 **xXxXxXXXxXx**

"Uh... que acaba de..." murmuró Barricade al observar el techo de su cuarto. Estaba ahora usando su pijama. "Estaba caminando con Bruise y Brazen, ya entonces... ¡Brazen!" Barricade se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre el bebé así que se paró rápido de su cama y se apresuró a verlo.

"¡Brazen!" gritó Barricade al acercarse a la sala donde se encontró con la escena de Bruise cargando a Brazen mientras le daba su biberón, cosa que lo calmó enseguida.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Bruise al voltear a ver a Barricade, el rubio se veía cansado... como si no hubiera dormido en días. "Ahí estás... pensé que nunca despertarías"

"Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días" dijo Barricade sonriendo muy contento "Espera un momento" dijo antes de irse corriendo.

"¿Qué...?" Bruise murmuró al ver a Barricade irse y regresar con una cámara, la cual usó para tomar una foto de ellos. "Ay no es cierto..."

"¡Esta va para el álbum familiar!" dijo Barricade. Estaba muy feliz de poder ver algo como eso ya que siempre se estaba peleando con el bebé, pelea que nunca era correspondida por obviedad.

"Sí, Sí, sólo cárgalo tú de una vez, estoy exhausto" dijo Bruise.

"Espera, ¿preparaste su formula especial?" preguntó Barricade algo sorprendido.

"Sí, no estabas despierto así que tuve que hacerlo por mi mismo..." dijo Bruise.

"Oh, lo siento..." dijo Barricade "Aún así, gracias por hacer esto por Brazen"

"Sí, ni lo menciones..." dijo Bruise al pasarle a Brazen para que lo cargara.

"Gracias al cielo... entonces, iré a dormir por un largo rato, si algo importante sucede sólo háblame" dijo Bruise.

"Sí, eso haré" dijo Barricade asintiendo mientras Bruise se retiraba, ya luego siguió alimentando a su hermano. "Bruise puede ser considerado cuando quiere, creo que me preocupo demasiado, ¿no es así?" Brazen no dijo nada pues estaba concentrado en comer en ese momento. "Me agrada saber que a pesar de su actitud en estos ratos puede ser atento contigo, me pregunto en que momento empezó con su actitud tan loca... él antes no era así... o al menos no recuerdo que fuera así"

Barricade guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego recordó lo que Bruise había dicho cuando estaban fuera del café, esas cosas hirientes acerca del bebé... que a pesar de todo eran verdad; a él no le gustaba pensar en eso pero era cierto que muchas veces venía esa duda a la mente.

"Brazen... me pregunto cuando vas a crecer... estamos creciendo pero tú sigues tan pequeño..." al decir esto, Brazen dejo de comer y en vez de eso miró la expresión de tristeza de su hermano. Brazen se sintió un poco mal por un momento pero puso una de sus manitas contra la cara de su hermano y le sonrió intentando animarlo. La expresión de Barricade se suavizo un poco.

"Tienes razón... no debería decir cosas... tan tristes..." al decir esto, la voz de Barricade se quebró y entonces lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos. No podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Bruise sobre como Brazen seguía igual a pesar de haber nacido al mismo tiempo. "Pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy asustado y preocupado... deberías tener nuestra edad, deberíamos poder hablar y jugar videojuegos o bromear... pero ni siquiera has empezado a caminar..." dijo el niño mientras sollozaba levemente. "Perdóname... simplemente no puedo ayudarte a pesar de que es lo que más deseo..."

La sonrisa de Brazen se desvaneció y una expresión de angustia se formó en su rostro, empezó a sollozar de una forma claramente diferente, podía sentir el dolor de su hermano por lo que sollozaba de forma parecida a la de Barricade.

"¡Ah!" Barricade se percató de esto así que lo cambió de posición a una vertical para recargarlo contra su pecho. "Lo siento, Brazen... no quise hacerte llorar... no está bien, eres mi hermano y te quiero sin importar como te veas... siempre serás atesorado por mi así que no te preocupes porque derrame unas cuantas lagrimas..."

Bruise estaba escuchando todo detrás de la pared e igualmente se sintió triste y con un poco de culpa por haber sacado ese tema hace rato, planeaba preguntarle a su mamá acerca de la condición de Brazen cuando tuviera la oportunidad ideal. Una vez que escuchó a Brazen sollozando junto con Barricade, Bruise no pudo más y regresó a su cuarto a dormir... aunque antes de eso se paró frente a la ventana y miró el atardecer.

"Hace unos años no tenía idea pues era muy pequeño pero... desde que vi a Brazen en ese estado... me empecé a preguntar cual era la verdad acerca de él" dijo Bruise al seguir viendo fuera de la ventana. "Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y que quisiera entender pero... creo que es imposible aprender todo eso de golpe"

Bruise se alejó de la ventana y en cambió se acostó en su cama. El rubio miró la cuna de su hermano y frunció el ceño en preocupación, sin poder seguir reflexionando acerca de las cosas entonces cerró los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño.

~"Brick... Butch..." murmuró un niño mientras sollozaba. El niño lucía alrededor de cinco años, tenía cabello rubio, su piel era blanca aunque con un leve tono azulado; se veía cansado, esto era resaltado por la increíble cantidad de marcas de aguja alrededor de su cuerpo. De momento se encontraba en lo que parecía un congelador.

"Brick... Butch..." murmuró el niño nuevamente. "Butch... yo... ¿Qué he hecho...? Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada..." el niño miró débilmente el vidrio frente a él.

 _"¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la última vez que los vi?"_ pensó el niño. _"Tengo miedo... no puedo salir de aquí"_

En lo que se lamentaba, unos gritos inundaron el estrecho lugar en el que estaba, era una voz desesperada, una voz que conocía tan bien y que siempre que la escuchaba se le partía el corazón, pues nunca hubiera esperado escuchar tal miedo en ella.

"Butch... Butch..." el menor sollozó levemente al escuchar la voz de su hermano. "Lo siento... lo siento.."

Sin notarlo, la voz se calló dentro de poco. Los gritos de antes fueron reemplazados por sonidos mecánicos, estos sucedían por respuesta al tubo conectado en su espalda... dicho tubo se encargaba de succionar una substancia negra de su cuerpo, cosa que lo hacía retorcerse del dolor.

"¡Ugh!" exclamó el niño al sentir el dolor punzante de su espalda. "No... no..." murmuró todavía sollozando, el miedo que sentía cada vez que ese tubo se activaba era abrumador. "Basta... mi cuerpo... no siento mi cuerpo..."

Al decir esto, muchas jeringas aparecieron alrededor del congelador apuntando hacia él; el niño las miró asustado por un momento hasta que bajo la mirada.

 _"Butch... ¿acaso esto compensará lo que hice? No lo creo pero... prometo sobrevivir para disculparme... nada de lo que diga podrá alivarme de esos recuerdos tan obscuros que formé pero si tan sólo yo... si sólo yo..."_ pensó. "Butch, lo siento... de verdad... lo siento..." dijo él mientras lloraba muy dolido. ~

Bruise despertó muy alterado, había visto una pesadilla horrible... no la entendía pero tenía una fuerte necesidad de ver como estaba Brazen por alguna razón. El rubio se paró de su cama y se acercó a la cuna.

"Brazen..." murmuró Bruise al verlo dormido, soltó un suspiro y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se volvieron llorosos. Al parecer estaba muy aliviado de ver que Brazen estuviera bien... por alguna extraña razón.

"Nnnn..." murmuró Brazen al entonces abrir los ojos levemente y ver a su hermano frente a él, estuvo por comenzar a llorar si no fuera porque observó como lagrimeaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas con su manga.

"¿Te desperté...? Menos mal que no empezaste a llorar cuando me viste como siempre haces..." dijo Bruise "Vuelve a dormir..."

"..uise..." murmuró Brazen, cosa que hizo que Bruise se exaltara. ¿Acababa de decir su nombre?

"Tú... ¿Qué dijiste...?" dijo Bruise muy sorprendido al entonces ver al bebé de nuevo. Brazen levantó sus brazos con intención de que el otro lo cargara. "¿Es en serio...?" Bruise no podía creer que el bebé quisiera voluntariamente que lo cargara. "Pero yo..." Bruise lo encontraba muy raro y estaba por no querer pero una emoción fuerte en su interior lo llevo a aceptar.

Bruise tomó en brazos a Brazen y con delicadeza se sentó en el piso. Olvidando que lo había escuchado decir su nombre antes, Bruise lo miró y sin realmente quererlo recordó su pesadilla. Brazen lo miró con curiosidad, era realmente extraño ver a Bruise de esa forma con él.

"No te vayas a reír pero... tuve una pesadilla" dijo Bruise "No sé de quien se trataba pero estaba atrapado en un lugar muy estrecho... y estaba llorando posiblemente por su hermano"

Brazen lo miró en silencio, así como si estuviera poniendo atención... que realmente si encontraba interesante lo que decía, más que nada porque el que Bruise se sentara a hablar con él de una forma muy tranquila no pasaba todos los días.

"En alguna que otra situación me sentiría muy tonto al estar contando estas cosas... pero sé que me entiendes, no puedes hablar todavía pero sé que sabes lo que estoy diciendo" dijo Bruise "...En ese sueño, el niño parecía estar devastado por algo, la culpa lo carcomía... más que su situación actual. Empezó a escuchar gritos de alguien, luego de sufrir al escucharlos una cosa extraña empezó a herirlo y luego..." Bruise empezó a sollozar levemente al recordar todas esas cosas.

"...uise..." murmuró Brazen de nuevo aunque esta vez Bruise parecía perdido en el sentimiento de lo que había visto en la pesadilla.

"No pude evitar sentirlo tan personal... como si me hubiera pasado a mi, no lo sé, se sintió tan real... yo..." dijo Bruise tomando un momento de silencio pues las palabras no salían. "Lo siento..."

Brazen lo miró confundido, no entendía porque se estaba disculpando pero curiosamente lo que decía lo estaba diciendo de corazón... otra de las cosas poco vistas en su hermano.

"Lo siento... lamento ser un inútil... no pude ayudarte... lo siento..." murmuró Bruise mientras lloraba, no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso pero sólo sentía que debía decirlo. El rubio abrazó a Brazen y lo puso de forma que estuviera recargado contra su pecho, lloraba levemente mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la cabeza del bebé.

Brazen no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que decía su hermano pero al ser abrazado de esa forma no pudo evitar sentir mucha seguridad y calma por lo que acepto el abrazo y decidió disfrutarlo. Ambos se quedaron de esa forma por unos minutos hasta que Bruise se dio cuenta de que Brazen se había dormido de nuevo.

"Gracias por escucharme supongo..." dijo Bruise al regresar a Brazen a su cuna con cuidado, el verlo tan apacible mientras dormía le llenaba de calma y le motivaba a regresar a dormir el también... sólo esperaba no tener más pesadillas.

 **xXxXxXXXxXx**

Bruise concilió el sueño después de cómo una hora y por fortuna pudo dormir sin problemas, esto hasta varias horas después cuando despertó por los llantos de Brazen.

"Uh... ¿qué sucede..?" murmuró Bruise al mirar la cuna. Se preguntaba por que Barricade no había ido a ver que le pasaba... pero pronto observó que Barricade seguía dormido, el que su hermano siguiera dormido no le sorprendía, Barricade sufría de una condición extraña y por consecuencia tenía el sueño muy pesado... se dormía cuando fuera y parecía cansado todo el tiempo, es por esas cosas que le preocupaba que su mamá le diera demasiada responsabilidad. "Ya... ya... ya me paro" dijo él mientras intentaba pararse, cosa que encontró algo dolorosa pues sentía ardor en un costado de su cintura.

Al checar que era, se percató de que su marca de nacimiento le ardía mucho pero decidió ignorarlo con tal de atender a Brazen. Bruise caminó hacia la cuna y se asomó para ver al bebé; él cual se estaba quejando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre..? Ah, espera... no... ugh, qué molesto..." dijo Bruise al darse cuenta que tenía que cambiarle el pañal. Bruise lo cargó y sin encontrarlo agradable se dirigió al baño.

Tiempo después, Bruise regresó con Brazen quien ahora estaba muy feliz.

"Ya crece, no me es muy lindo limpiarte" dijo Bruise "Y no dejas dormir"

"Uise... uise..." balbuceo Brazen al intentar llamarlo por su nombre, estaba muy agradecido con su hermano e intentaba expresarlo. Bruise frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Que actúes lindo no me hace olvidar que me haces limpiarte" dijo Bruise. Brazen rió al escucharlo, Bruise lo regresó a la cuna, lo tapó y le ofreció el chupón el cual Brazen aceptó; dentro de poco le entró sueño y se durmió. Bruise suspiró y regresó a la cama junto a Barricade.

"Bruise..." murmuró Barricade. Bruise se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo.

"¿Eh?"

"Gracias por cuidar de Brazen..." dijo Barricade mientras se movía para abrazar a Bruise. Bruise no supo como reaccionar y tan sólo dejó que Barricade abrazara su estomago. Se sentía algo avergonzado porque creía que había visto y escuchado todo pero en el momento que estuvo por morir de la pena se percató de que Barricade dormía pacíficamente. ¿De verdad había visto todo? Bruise no lo sabía con certeza pero prefería pensar que no. Sin decir ni hacer nada en respuesta a lo dicho por su hermano, Bruise simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

 **xXxXxXXXxXx**

Ya de mañana Bruise despertó al escuchar a su mamá llamarlos a desayunar, sentía el cuerpo pesado pero más que nada se le dificultaba abrir los ojos... no porque tuviera algo mal con ellos si no que él despertarse de madrugada le había dificultado el poder despertar bien.

"Hnn..." murmuró al esconder su cara en la almohada, no tenía la intención de levantarse. A un lado suyo se encontraba Barricade cargando a Brazen, lucía muy contento.

"Bruise, levántate , ¡vamos a desayunar!" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa. Bruise se quejó al escucharlo.

"Eso dices porque no te despertaste a cambiar a Brazen... si que la tienes fácil, yo siempre tengo que levantarme a ver que quiere" dijo Bruise sabiendo que así seguiría pues Barricade no podía por su condición.

"Oh, vamos, yo lo cuido todo el día, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es atenderlo en la noche, ¿no crees?" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa "Aunque, siento mucho no poder ayudarte..."

"Yo también lo cuido durante el día... sólo no tanto como tú" dijo Bruise "En fin... está bien, me levantaré" al decir esto, el rubio se sentó lentamente y se dispuso a pararse, sin embargo... pudo sentir un piquete por un costado de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué crees? ¡Brazen ya puede sentarse! ¿No es eso maravilloso? Ahora que me desperté pude notar que estaba sentado en su cuna y claro, le tomé una foto" dijo Barricade mientras reía del orgullo que sentía. "¡Es posible que ahora Brazen vaya a crecer!"

"¿De verdad? Bueno, ya se había tardado, aunque no quita que sea un caracol" dijo Bruise mientras se burlaba... aunque en el fondo le hacía muy feliz escuchar eso, ya iba a poder ver a su hermano crecer.

"¡No le digas así!" dijo Barricade mientras fruncía el ceño aunque pronto suavizo la mirada "Aunque te perdono, sé que en realidad estás igual de contento que yo"

"No puedo negar que es bueno saber que ya tuvo progreso, pero no soy tan patético como para emocionarme porque se siente" dijo Bruise al entonces darse cuenta que no estaba ayudando a la situación del día anterior. Barricade escuchó lo que tuvo que decir y su mirada decayó sólo un poco.

"Sé que no es mucho pero... Brazen ni siquiera se había podido sentar... me da esperanza por lo que no me importa parecer patético" dijo Barricade algo triste. Bruise lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por desanimar a su hermano cuando justo ayer había estado llorando al sentir la desesperación del estado de Brazen.

"Yo... uh..." murmuró Bruise en un intento de corregir lo que había dicho, aunque, antes de poder decir nada... pudo sentir como su costado empezaba a arder con intensidad. "Ungh...!" Bruise cayó de su lugar en la cama al suelo mientras sujetaba su costado.

"¡Bruise!" exclamó Barricade al acercarse a él muy preocupado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?"

"Ngh... duele..." murmuró Bruise al preguntarse porque su marca de nacimiento le ardía de esa forma. Eso que le pasaba era muy raro, ¿por qué sentía tanto dolor? Le había ardido antes pero no como esta vez, sólo podía imaginar que se trataba de algo muy malo... ¿será que se había cortado? Aunque no se sentía como el ardor de una cortada... era más como el ardor de una quemadura.

"Oh no... ¿Qué hago?" murmuró Barricade aunque justo después se le ocurrió hablarle a su mamá "¡Mamá! ¡Ven! ¡Bruise está sufriendo! ¡Mamá!" gritó Barricade mientras Bruise seguía en el suelo retorciéndose ligeramente por el ardor. Brazen miraba a Bruise muy confundido, no entendía porque su hermano estaba en ese estado, ¿acaso lo habían lastimado? ¿Estaría bien? el pelinegro no sabía que estaba pasando y al no entender nada había empezado a llorar... no le gustaba ver a Bruise de esa forma.

Her apareció dentro de poco, su piel era roja pero por alguna razón, siempre que estaba Brazen presente, Her siempre aparecía con esa forma humana... era algo que Barricade no terminaba de entender pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Her a Barricade mientras intentaba ver que tenía el rubio.

"No lo sé, se estaba parando pero de pronto cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor" dijo Barricade "Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estará bien?"

Her checó al menor y se percató del lugar que estaba tocando, con sólo ver eso ya entendía la situación. Her cargó a Bruise en sus brazos y se dirigió al laboratorio, Barricade al ver que salía de la habitación con él en brazos decidió seguirla.

"Mamá, ¿Qué pasa con Bruise?" intentó preguntar Barricade de nuevo.

"Al parecer su marca de nacimiento le está haciendo daño" dijo Her "Sabía que era algo extraño pero no creí que llevaría a esto"

"¿Su marca de nacimiento?" preguntó Barricade muy confundido.

"Así es... Bruise nació con una marca de nacimiento algo extraña, por lo que estuve investigándola y por lo que sé, no debería ser un problema serio... aunque es la primera vez que le causa tantos problemas a Bruise " dijo Her mientras entraba junto con Barricade al laboratorio. Una vez dentro, colocó a Bruise encima de una mesa de metal y con tal de poder ver la zona agresiva, aseguro las manos y pies del rubio contra la mesa... no sabía porque, pero Barricade sentía muchos nervios al verlo de esa forma.

"Mamá... ¿de verdad tienes que ponerlo sobre esa cosa...?" dijo Barricade mientras veía preocupado a Bruise. "No me gusta verlo así..."

"Tú hermano está cubriendo la zona que debo tratar, es necesario que esté de esa forma o de lo contrario sería más difícil curarlo" dijo Her al acercarse al rubio quien estaba sudando.

"Pero..." Barricade bajó la mirada, no podía soportar ver a Bruise en esa mesa.

"Barricade, quiero que mires esto" dijo Her al entonces enseñarle la marca de nacimiento de Bruise. "Bruise nació con esta marca y esta es la que le está haciendo sufrir" al decir esto, Her se alejó y en cambio se dirigió hacia un mueble que contenía varios frascos.

"¿Eso es lo que lo está lastimando...? ¿Se puede quitar?" preguntó Barricade.

"Quitar como tal... no, no he encontrado una forma, pero en este tiempo he desarrollado una crema para controlarlo, sólo no creí que fuera a ser necesaria..." dijo Her algo preocupada "Hace dos años, Bruise experimentó algo similar pero de menor intensidad por lo que trabaje en una crema que pudiera apaciguar su dolor. Ya entonces hice esta crema por si acaso empeorara... sólo no creí que pudiera pasar" Her regresó a donde estaba Bruise y aplicó la crema con delicadeza; Bruise se quejó a pesar de que Her le hubiera untado la crema con cuidado pero después de como un minuto se tranquilizó.

"Vaya... parece que esa crema es efectiva" dijo Barricade con curiosidad.

"Depende de cuanto untes, si aplicas muy poca crema se tarda más en hacer efecto, pero tampoco hay que exagerar con cuanta poner" dijo Her al entonces acercarse al pelinaranja. "Voy a dejarte a cargo de esta crema, Barricade, cuando veas que a Bruise le empieza a molestar esa marca haz que se unte un poco de esta crema"

"Entiendo" dijo Barricade "Mamá, ¿Por qué no me la habías dado antes?"

"No creí que fuera necesario... pero al ver esto ya no es posible decir que no es necesaria" dijo Her "Debes recordar que a pesar de que tu hermano se calme luego de un minuto, el ardor sólo baja de intensidad, el ardor se quita aproximadamente después de 5 o 10 minutos, depende de con cuanta intensidad le arda"

"Oh... ya veo... pero, ¿por qué nació con eso? Yo no tengo eso y somos hermanos..." dijo Barricade.

"Realmente no entiendo el significado de esa marca... pero estoy segura que no tiene que ver con que sean hermanos, esa marca que tiene no es normal por lo que puedo suponer que es algo personal de él, sé que no suena muy coherente pero es lo único que se me ocurre" dijo Her.

"¿Personal?" murmuró Barricade para sí mismo "Uhm, mamá, ¿Pudiera luego ver la receta de esa crema?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Me interesa saber como hacerla por si se diera el caso en que necesitara prepararla yo" dijo Barricade.

"Entiendo, claro, te daré la lista de ingredientes y la forma de prepararla" dijo Her "Es bueno que pienses por tu hermano de esa forma"

"Bueno, es que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlos, ¿no es así?" dijo Barricade agradeciendo que esto pasara ahora y no después que no supiera que le sucedía a Bruise.

"Sí, es verdad" dijo Her con una sonrisa, ya entonces tomo en brazos a Bruise y caminó de regreso al cuarto de los chicos junto con Barricade.

"Bruise..." murmuró Barricade mientras miraba a su hermano inconsciente, al parecer el alivio de la crema lo había tranquilizado tanto como para dormirse; Barricade no podía evitar preguntarse si duraría mucho dormido.

"Barricade, no te quedes ahí, tu hermano no apreciaría despertar y ver que estuviste parado ahí todo ese tiempo" dijo Her mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Barricade la miró con preocupación.

"¿Durará mucho dormido?" preguntó Barricade.

"No lo creo, dale unos minutos" dijo Her aunque observó que el menor no se movía. "Barricade, no te preocupes, es verdad que su marca le afecto más esta vez pero pudimos controlarla a tiempo"

"¿Eh..? Mamá... ¿Qué quieres decir con 'a tiempo'?" pregunto Barricade algo asustado "¿Qué hubiera pasado..?"

"Ni yo lo sé Barricade... ni siquiera sé si puede llegar a ser tan serio como para que Bruise se enferme" dijo Her notando como el niño se estremecía al escuchar esas palabras. "Pero debes saber que mientras lo cuides él estará bien"

"Sí... es verdad, mientras pueda estar al pendiente de él creo que no le pasará nada" dijo Barricade "Después de todo soy su hermano"

"Así es" dijo Her al verlo calmarse. "Vamos, ven a desayunar, seguro que Bruise viene en cuanto despierte"

"De acuerdo" dijo Barricade al caminar junto a su mamá, aunque no pudo evitar voltear a ver una vez más a Bruise antes de salir realmente del cuarto. Barricade acompañaba a su mamá por el pasillo mientras pensaba al respecto de sus hermanos. _"Bruise... no sabía que tenía algo como eso, aún no logro entender lo que realmente le pasa pero parece ser que ni mamá sabe que ocurre con él... hablando de cosas sin explicación, Brazen también posee una condición rara; se podría decir que es incluso más inexplicable que la de Bruise. Bruise, Brazen... ¿será que incluso poseen más cosas de las que todavía no sé y que tengo que estar al pendiente? ¿Por qué nacieron así..? Y si ambos sufren por algo... ¿será que yo también padezco de algo de lo que no estoy consciente? Seguro que Bruise no sabía que esa marca le pudiera afectar tanto..._

Barricade siguió a su mamá hasta la cocina mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentía que se le venía el mundo abajo pues se empezaba a preocupar de las cosas que no sabía de sus hermanos. Barricade se estresaba muy fácil cuando pensaba en sus hermanos y podía llevarlo a sentirse agobiado, esto pasaba muchas veces... y la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se sentía muy presionado, tanto como para llegar a enojarse por su propia incompetencia... terminaba todo poniéndose en blanco para él, como si algo evitara que sintiera furia... ¿o sería acaso que su propio cuerpo rechazaba tanto la frustración y estrés que terminaba apagándose?

"Barricade" dijo su mamá con firmeza "Sé que tienes algo que preguntar, no me gusta que te abrumes con cosas que no puedes controlar o responder... así que pregunta"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Barricade al salir de su trance mental para ver a su mamá. "Yo..." el pelinaranja sentía mucho sueño, no tanto como para caer dormido pero se sentía como si sus fuerzas se disiparan con cada segundo que pasaba. "Sólo me preguntaba cuantas cosas no conozco acerca de ellos... y me preguntaba si hay algo que me pueda estar pasando pero que no sepa"

"Es verdad que hay cosas que aún no sabes, ni siquiera yo conozco todo lo que hay que saber acerca de tus hermanos y de ti... pero lo que sí sé es que estás acabando con tu cuerpo al preocuparte de esa manera" dijo Her quien observaba a Barricade desde su lugar cerca de la estufa, estaba por poner un plato lleno de hot cakes en medio de la mesa.

"Pero... es natural preocuparme, ¿no es así?" preguntó Barricade mientras veía a Brazen en sus brazos, el menor lo veía con curiosidad. "Yo... no sé que haría si les llegara a pasar algo, ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo si no los veo por mucho tiempo"

Her lo miró con tristeza esta vez, la conducta de Barricade le traía malos de recuerdos de cuando batalló en crear a los tres chicos... le dolía ver que cada uno tenía uno o varios defectos inexplicables, claro que... de momento sabia ya de unos cuya razón de ser tenía que ver con los cuerpos que tenían.

A Her le preocupaban los tres chicos, tenía mucho en que pensar sobre ellos... el estado de Brazen era un constante recordatorio de que algo salió mal en el momento de crearlo, la marca en el cuerpo de Bruise le indicaba que probablemente estuvo a punto de no nacer pues parecía un pedazo incompleto de su cuerpo... mientras que Barricade, desde el momento en que nació, mostró un total aferramiento a sus hermanos. Aquel aferramiento no era todo lo que le preocupaba sobre Barricade, a decir verdad tenía otras cosas que le hacían preocupar mucho más pero ese aferramiento siempre le causo mucha confusión... No dejaba de llorar si no estaban ellos cerca, no podía dormir sin ellos, no mostraba interés de jugar si no estaban ellos... uno normalmente creería que es algo muy bueno que quiera mucho a sus hermanos, pero Her notaba que ese afecto hacia ellos estaba afectando mucho a su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, Barricade había nacido para ser el hermano mayor, pero su salud mental y física estaba siendo perjudicada por ese mismo cariño que sentía... Her nunca supo como enseñarle a desapegarse un poco, nunca supo como explicarle que también debía ver por si mismo... de verdad le asustaba que Barricade pudiera auto destruirse por esa mentalidad tan extraña que poseía pues iba más allá de ser simplemente sobreprotector... era una conducta propia de alguien que había pasado por algo verdaderamente duro, como si algo muy malo le hubiera sucedido; Her le preocupaba y confundía mucho la forma de actuar de Barricade pues el pequeño había mostrado ser así desde el momento en que nació. No hubo tiempo en el que pudiera pasarle algo en su infancia para ser así, simplemente así era. Y por si fuera poco... cada vez que Her le asegura que todo estará bien si él está ahí para ellos, no puede evitar sufrir, sufre pues sabe que lo que le esta diciendo está mal, es muy destructivo decirle algo así a un niño con una mentalidad tan extremista y auto destructiva como la suya... pero lamentablemente Her no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decirle... sólo podía esperar que fuera algo que a medida que fuera creciendo se fuera balanceando. Día tras día, Her estaba pendiente de aquellas debilidades que los tres poseían y claro, estaba pendiente de si algo más se presentaba.

"Barricade, entiendo que te preocupes por ellos, pero debes entender que Bruise puede cuidarse a sí mismo, va a estar bien, no necesitas preocuparte tanto por él" dijo Her.

"¡Pero..!"

"Confía más en tu hermano, Barricade, estoy segura de que no le gustaría escucharte decir esas cosas" dijo Her intentando hacerlo entender.

"Yo confío en mi hermano... sólo no confío en el mundo" dijo Barricade "No se puede controlar que algo pueda herirlo, sé que puede defenderse pero depende mucho contra que se está enfrentando y me aterra pensar que no puedo estar en todo, si llega a pasarle algo y no puedo hacer nada por él... yo... yo..."

"¡Barricade!" llamó su mamá con tal de hacerlo reaccionar.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Barricade al ver la mirada de descontento de su mamá.

"Estás asustando a tu hermano" dijo Her al referirse a Brazen quien estaba viendo a Barricade con tristeza.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Barricade por ver a su hermano así "Haha no sé que me sucedió, lo siento, Brazen, no fue mi intención... de repente me pasa esto pero estoy bien"

"Barricade... intenta olvidarte de lo que viste ahorita, Bruise va a estar bien, pero hay algo que es muy necesario que hagas" dijo Her.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Barricade con curiosidad.

"Tienes que empezar a confiar más en ellos... bueno Brazen todavía necesita de ustedes, pero, Bruise tiene tu edad... no puedes tratarlo como si fuera un bebé igual que Brazen" dijo Her.

"Sé que no es un bebé, mamá, pero lo quiero igual que como quiero a Brazen... aunque me saque de quicio muchas veces" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa "Quiero poder ver por él también"

"Estás acabando con tu salud, Barricade, no puedes ver por ambos de esa forma" dijo Her "Tienes que confiar en Bruise y debes cuidarlo de forma apropiada para su edad"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Tu forma de cuidarlo no es la correcta" dijo Her sin saber si el otro la entendería, en realidad era la primera vez que Her trataba de hacerlo ver las cosas diferente... ahh... ni siquiera sabía cuando decir las cosas ni que decir. Tal vez Barricade había nacido teniendo ese gran apego pero... ¿sería que tal vez su conducta tan extremista era consecuencia de no haberlo sabido guiar? aunque bueno, años antes no tenía como explicarle bien las cosas a su hijo... "Al actuar así sólo lo estás perjudicando"

"¿Qué...? ¿Le estoy haciendo daño...? ¿Por qué...?" preguntó Barricade muy confundido.

"Si no le enseñas cosas a tu hermano, Bruise nunca sabrá como hacerlas" dijo Her "No puedes cuidar de alguien sin enseñarle a que se cuide a si mismo, justo como acabas de decir... es imposible que estés tú con él en todo momento por lo que es necesario que Bruise sepa valerse por si mismo"

"Oh... entiendo..."

"No puedes hacer las cosas por él, quisiera que luego de que te enseñe a hacer la crema para su marca de nacimiento se la enseñaras a él" dijo Her "De esa forma, si pasa algo y no estás presente él podrá ver por si mismo y no tendrás que preocuparte de si está bien él"

"Pues, creo que suena convincente... no lo sé... no lo había pensado" dijo Barricade al entonces sentar a Brazen en la sillita de bebé que estaba en la cocina... sin darse cuenta de que era extraño que hubiera una en primer lugar. "Todo este tiempo, las cosas que le enseñe a Bruise fue para que cuidara de Brazen... pero debo admitir que no le he enseñado a hacer algo para que se cuide a si mismo"

"Exacto, no está mal que te preocupes por Bruise, pero debes entender que él debe saber cuidarse" dijo Her "Con esto no quiero decir que no debas cuidarlo, sólo quiero decir que debes aprender a balancear las cosas... actuar de una forma que no perjudique tu salud"

"Ya veo..." dijo Barricade ya sentado en la silla para poder comer. "Lamento mucho preocuparte, mamá, sé que me estreso mucho y que eso te estresa... prometo trabajar en eso y pensar en lo que dijiste"

"Me alegra que lo consideres" dijo Her al pensar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, seguro le sirvió de algo escuchar lo que tenía que decir pero seguro que iba a tener que practicar y esforzarse en cambiar... era mucho pedir un cambio de la noche a la mañana.

"Es sólo que lo encuentro muy difícil, siento un dolor inexplicable cuando pienso en que puedo estarlos descuidando... creo que tal vez dejé que esa sensación desagradable me controlara... y es posible que me sienta así todo el tiempo por realmente no saber qué es lo correcto para ellos" dijo Barricade "Yo sólo quiero ser un buen hermano... no quisiera causar problemas por mi comportamiento, es sólo que los quiero demasiado..." el pelinaranja se veía algo decaído al decir esto, se notaba que era algo que realmente le importaba.

Antes de que Her pudiera decir algo más, Bruise entró en la cocina algo a dormilado.

"Barricade, deja de decir tanta cursilería, siento que me enfermo de tanto escucharte" dijo Bruise algo sonrojado, al parecer había escuchado parte de lo que su hermano le había contado a su mamá.

"Me alegra que ya estés bien" dijo Barricade ignorando su comentario, estaba muy contento de ver que su hermano no estuviera sufriendo más.

"No fue la gran cosa" dijo Bruise. Al decir aquello, Brazen rió de forma sonora por lo que Bruise lo tomó a que el otro se estaba burlando de él. "¡Tú cállate engendro del demonio!" grito el rubio al bebé.

"Bruise..." murmuró Barricade de forma sombría, su anterior buen humor se había esfumado en cuanto escucho a su hermano decir eso. Bruise volteó a verlo algo asustado y como era de esperarse recibió un fuerte puñetazo. "¡No lo llames así!"

"Pero si es la verdad..." murmuró Bruise para sí mismo "¡No me golpees, cabeza de zanahoria!" grito el rubio a Barricade quien ahora estaba enfurecido con su hermano.

"¡Cállate, cabeza de plátano!" gritó Barricade al otro quien en seguida se ofendió y se arrojó encima de él para pegarle.

Her observó como los hermanos se peleaban en el piso de la cocina mientras que Brazen aplaudía desde su asiento. Tal escena era algo reconfortante para ella, normalmente se molestaría por verlos pelearse en la cocina pero era una conducta que le hacía ver que Barricade no era un caso perdido, probablemente lo único que necesitaba cuando nació era esta clase de trato con sus hermanos... si en este punto no se atreviera ni a golpear a su hermano creería que su caso era realmente grave.

"¡Ah, por cierto!" exclamó Barricade al parar la pelea de golpe, se veía que Bruise quería seguir golpeándolo pero Barricade lo detenía con mucha facilidad. "¡Mamá! ¡Brazen ya puede sentarse!"

"Sí, lo sé, es por eso que prepare esa sillita" dijo Her al apuntar hacia la silla en la que estaba Brazen sentado. "Me impresionó que no la notaras cuando entraste a la cocina, normalmente es de lo que primero comentas"

"Ah..." murmuró Barricade "Parece ser que estaba muy distraído..." dijo Barricade "Pero bueno, ¿Es una buena señal verdad?"

"Sí, quiero pensar que así es" dijo Her "Tenía años de no ver un cambio en Brazen"

"¿Eh? Entonces... ¿no es seguro que su condición cambie?" dijo Barricade algo decepcionado.

"¿Y qué esperabas? El lentucho ha estado así por cinco años, un cambio de ese estilo es una cosa de nada" dijo Bruise.

"¡Estoy cansado de que tomes esa actitud con él! ¡Brazen va a crecer! ¡Yo lo sé!" dijo Barricade muy molesto a Bruise.

"Es posible que así sea pero no sabemos que es lo que pasará" dijo Bruise.

"¡Bruise! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hacerme enojar!" gritó Barricade con su cabello ahora en llamas, era algo normal que pasara cuando el pelinaranja se molestaba mucho.

"¡¿Tienes algún problema?!" exclamó Bruise en forma de amenaza.

"¡Uise! ¡uise!" exclamó Brazen mientras se reía, le agradaba ver la interacción entre ellos pues se le hacía gracioso ver como se peleaban.

"Maldito bebé cizañoso" dijo Bruise viéndolo con desagrado mientras que Barricade y Her se quedaban anonadados por haberlo escuchado hablar.

"Acaba de... acaba de..." murmuró Barricade. Her sólo se quedó quieta viendo lo que pasaba con el mismo asombro que Barricade. El pelinaranja dejó de pelearse con Bruise para poner toda su atención en su hermano más pequeño. "Brazen... ¿acabas de hablar?"

"¡Uise! ¡Uise!" repitió Brazen una y otra vez. Bruise volteó a verlo pero en seguida cambió su expresión de descontento por una burlona.

"Seguro que son balbuceos, desde ayer empezó a balbucear eso" dijo Bruise "Yo no llamaría a eso hablar"

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Acaba de decir tu nombre..." dijo Barricade muy ilusionado por escuchar decir a Brazen algo que sonaba coherente.

"Creo que ya se te boto algo, estás demasiado desesperado, sólo balbucea" dijo Bruise mientras veía como el otro cargaba al bebé.

"Brazen... ¿hablaste verdad? Bruise está tonto, ¿no es así?" dijo Barricade al bebé quien sonrío de acuerdo con lo que el otro decía.

"¡Uise! ¡Uise!" exclamó el bebé muy contento.

"Barricade, ya ríndete y acepta que está balbuceando aunque parezca que está diciendo mi nombre" dijo Bruise.

"Age..." dijo Brazen mientras miraba a Barricade. Por una vez, Bruise volteó a ver a Brazen algo sorprendido. "...Age" "...Rage"

"Brazen... tú..." murmuró el pelinaranja muy conmovido "¡Acabas de decir mi nombre! ¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Dijo Rage" dijo Bruise "Ese no es tu nombre"

"Bruise, no seas así, está intentando decir mi nombre y a mi parecer lo dice muy bien" dijo Barricade muy contento, de hecho parecía que le era imposible dejar de sonreír.

"Deja de sonreír, me das escalofríos" dijo Bruise al sentirse incómodo con la alegría del otro. "No sé que parte de 'Rage' tiene que ver con el nombre de 'Barricade'"

"Ahora di tu nombre, Brazen, Bra-zen" dijo Barricade sin prestar atención a Bruise. Sin ayudar a la incomodidad de Bruise, Barricade se había puesto a balbucear su nuevo nombre de 'Rage' junto con el bebé.

"Barricade, deja de hacer eso..." dijo Bruise sonrojándose "¿Qué acaso no te da pena verte como un tonto?"

"¿Pero qué dices? Balbucear junto con el bebé le ayuda a aprender a hablar bien... por supuesto que no me importa que me veas, de hecho deberías balbucear con él también" dijo Barricade.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! En el momento en que intentara tal cosa seguro que se empezaría a burlar de mi" dijo Bruise aún sonrojado.

"Eres demasiado penoso para tu propio bien... es tu hermano, nadie te va a juzgar por eso" dijo Barricade.

"Suficiente tengo con verte" dijo Bruise al tomar asiento "Bien, si me disculpan yo ya voy a comer, seguro que ya se enfrío toda la comida gracias al enano ese"

Her miró a Barricade con Brazen y a Bruise comiendo todavía apenado y no pudo evitar sentir que lo que estaba sucediendo era muy agradable, le gustaba experimentar cosas así de placenteras en familia.

 **xXxXxXXXxXx**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Bruise se dirigió a tomar un baño mientras que Barricade había ido a la sala para seguir jugando con Brazen, ahora que estaba mostrando más señales de cambio, el pelinaranja estaba más emocionado que nunca. Por su parte, Her se había ido a dormir.

Bruise apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, el cambio en el lenguaje de Brazen le daba un poco de esperanza aunque nunca admitiría eso... de alguna forma le hacía feliz que hubiera intentado decir su nombre primero que el de Barricade... aunque nunca admitiría eso tampoco. Y hablando de eso... ¿Qué no se supone que le iba a preguntar a su madre acerca de la condición de Brazen? aunque bueno, ¿para qué arruinar el buen humor de su hermano? le gustaba mucho hacerlo enojar pero no le gustaba herirlo a tal grado que se deprimiera...

"Ah... Barricade es un tonto" murmuró Bruise en lo que miraba al techo, estaba relajado dentro de la tina llena de agua hirviendo con mucha espuma por todos lados... no entendía porque pero siempre que hacían las compras, su mamá compraba ese tipo de shampoos. "No tiene porque decir tanta ridiculez" el rubio recordó lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo a su mamá, o bien, lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

"¿Por qué se estresa tanto por esas cosas? Es obvio que se cuidarme y es lógico que cuide de Brazen también... aunque bueno, por lo que escuche ese no es realmente el problema..." dijo Bruise para sí mismo "Me pregunto si su preocupación es la razón de que siempre este exhausto y de esos ataques de sueño tan raros que tiene... si es así... es muy preocupante... está afectando su salud..." el rubio se sumergió un poco dentro de la tina. "Aunque eso le pasa por estúpido, ni debería importarme..."

Barricade yacía en la sala balbuceando muy feliz con Brazen quien muy contento le respondía, le gustaba que su hermano estuviera jugando con él, era muy entretenido y chistoso... de alguna forma sentía que lo entendía.

"Rage... Rage... Uisee, Uiseee" balbuceaba Barricade junto con Brazen "¡Ahora tu nombre! ¡Di Brazen! ¡Brazen! ¡Brazen!"

"Zuu" dijo Brazen no muy contento de cómo había salido.

"Hmm, creo que tu nombre es más difícil de decir que los nuestros... ¿Qué te parece si te pongo un apodo? Puedes concentrarte en decirlo de esa forma" dijo Barricade.

"Uiseee, Uiseee" dijo Brazen, al parecer ahora decía eso cuando estaba feliz o de acuerdo con algo, en la opinión de Barricade era algo gracioso.

"¿Qué será...? Pues me pusiste Rage a mí así que... ¿Qué te parece 'Raze'? Son algunas letras de tu nombre, tal vez sea más fácil para ti aprender a decir eso" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa.

"Uisee" Brazen sonrío de forma efusiva demostrando cuanto le gustaba la idea.

"Y ahora tenemos apodos parecidos, genial, ¿no crees?" dijo Barricade a Brazen quien ahora no podía parar de reír por lo contento que estaba. "Te llamaré así de ahora en adelante para ver si ayuda a que lo digas, ya después puedes practicar decir tu nombre... aunque 'Raze' es muy lindo a mi parecer"

"Uiseee" Brazen alzó sus brazos de forma que expresaba que quería que el otro lo cargara. Barricade lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó de forma que pudiera ver su cara.

"Tú puedes decirme 'Rage', ¿De acuerdo? serán nuestros apodos especiales" dijo Barricade mientras recargaba su frente contra la del bebé y reía suavemente.

"Hehee" Brazen se sentía demasiado alegre en ese momento, quería seguir viendo a su hermano tan feliz como se encontraba ahora.

"Ahora, di tu apodo, di 'Raze'" dijo Barricade "Raze, RA-ZE, RA-ZE, Raze"

"Age... Age..."

"No, Raze, di tu apodo, vamos" dijo Barricade haciendo un puchero al ver que el bebé no lo decía. "Bueno supongo que ya lo dirás, de momento sólo estoy feliz con que hayas dicho nuestros nombres" el pelinaranja guardo silencio luego de esto, se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento… ya que… ¿Dónde estaba Momo? "Oye… Raze, dime… ¿Has visto a Momo? Estoy algo preocupado, no lo he visto en un buen rato…"

"¿Age…?" Brazen lo miró con curiosidad, no entendía la razón de que se viera decaído de la nada. Brazen sonrió lo más que pudo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que Momo está bien?" preguntó Barricade quien sentía que el bebé estaba tratando de responderle. Brazen asintió felizmente, cosa que hizo que Barricade sonriera de la misma forma. "Bueno… es cierto que no tengo razones para pensar que algo malo le ocurrió… tal vez debería relajarme un poco" Poco después de haber dicho esto, la voz de Bruise lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Barricade! ¡Oye! ¡Barricade!" exclamó Bruise desde el baño. Barricade miró en dirección del baño con curiosidad. "¡Ayúdame! ¡Corre!" Al escuchar esto, Barricade se paró en seguida luciendo algo consternado.

"¿Eh? Hmm… Brazen, espera aquí un momento, ¿Sí?" dijo Barricade al mirar a su hermano quien lo miro con una sonrisa. El pelinaranja se quedó en silencio unos momentos y tras debatirlo en su mente, decidió mejor llevar a Brazen con él. "Bueno no… no sería prudente, ven, veamos que quiere Bruise"

Barricade tomó a Brazen en brazos y con calma se acercó hacia la puerta del baño, la cual tocó varias veces antes de entrar… lo que vio entonces fue algo que lo dejo atónito…

"Bruise… tú…" Barricade dijo en voz baja mientras procesaba la situación. Bruise miraba hacia abajo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro, el cual era reforzado por la manera en que fruncía el ceño.

"Ya sé, ya sé… sólo cállate y ayúdame" dijo Bruise muy apenado pero enojado por su situación. Brazen observó la escena y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada la cual hizo que Barricade se riera de repente. Bruise lo miró con molestia mientras su hermano pelinaranja reía junto con su hermano más pequeño.

"¡Barricade…! ¡Ya hemos pasado por eso!" exclamó Bruise al ver a Barricade reír, le indignaba que su hermano se riera de su desgracia… aunque sabía que tenía el derecho de reírse pues no es como que Barricade lo molestara o le regresara realmente los insultos cuando éste lo molestaba.

"Ya, ya, lo siento… es sólo que la risa de Raze es muy pegajosa" dijo Barricade causando que Bruise lo mirara confundido. ¿Raze? ¿A qué venía ese nombre?

"¿Eh? ¿Raze?"

"Sí, Raze, es el apodo que le puse para que le sea más fácil empezar a hablar" dijo Barricade con una sonrisa luego de tranquilizarse por completo. Bruise frunció el ceño sin realmente entender la importancia de eso. Fijo su atención hacia el bebé que seguía riendo.

"¿Qué le pasa? No es tan gracioso" dijo Bruise haciendo un puchero, Barricade sólo le sonrió, no había forma de que se defendiera esta vez del bebé, Brazen estaba en todo su derecho de encontrar gracioso que su hermano mayor estuviera en una tina y con su cabello parcialmente congelado.

"Veo que aún no puedes evitar dejar congelado medio baño" dijo Barricade al acercarse y estirar una de sus manos para comenzar a descongelar su cuerpo al igual que el agua.

"Pues no te creas tanto que yo tengo que venir a enfriarte el agua de vez en cuando porque terminas evaporándola" dijo Bruise todavía con pena.

"Sí, sí, ya no te sientas tan avergonzado, estas cosas pasan" dijo Barricade al momento de descongelar totalmente el agua. "Ah, y de paso te la dejaré hirviendo para que puedas seguir disfrutando de tu baño"

"Sí… gracias" dijo Bruise al entonces soltar un suspiro. Luego de que su hermano dejara el agua hirviendo y que no pareciera que su poder se descontrolaría de nuevo, el rubio tomó la libertad de deslizarse un poco en la tina de forma que su clavícula quedara oculta. "Entonces… ¿Ahora te llamas Rage y él se llama Raze?"

"Haha, no tienes que llamarme de esa forma si no quieres, es algo que pienso está bien que haga el bebé porque todavía no puede pronunciar bien" dijo Barricade. Bruise se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

"Entiendo… pues que bueno porque me sentiría muy tonto de llamarte así…" dijo Bruise. Barricade rio levemente al escucharlo.

"Bruise, no me molesta si también me quieres decir así… de hecho, creo que Raze te va a forzar a que me digas así en algún momento" dijo Barricade sonando muy seguro de aquello. Bruise lo miró algo escéptico por su comentario.

"¿Y por qué haría eso? Son apodos entre ustedes, no tiene nada que ver conmigo"

"Porque si tenemos apodo… seguro que hará uno para ti para llamarnos por nuestros apodos, eres su hermano después de todo, ¿No es verdad, Raze?"

"¡Uise…!" Brazen simplemente sonrió ante lo dicho, se encontraba de muy buen humor luego de lo que había presenciado.

"Ni siquiera sabe lo que estás preguntando… entiende que ese engendro me odia, no me pondría un apodo a mi" dijo Bruise causando algo de intriga en Barricade.

"¿O sea que sí te interesa que te ponga un apodo?" preguntó Barricade con una sonrisa algo picara, una expresión no muy usual en su persona pero realmente necesaria para la situación.

"¿Eh? ¡Yo no dije eso!" exclamó Bruise al entonces sonrojarse fuertemente. Barricade soltó una pequeña risa por la vergüenza que sentía su hermano, claro que, ésta fue interrumpida por la sensación repentina de que su visión se apagaba gradualmente.

Bruise miraba hacia otro lado por la pena, no había notado a su hermano al borde de caerse, sólo volteó hasta que Brazen decidió llamarle algo angustiado por sentir el peligro de lo que ocurría; al voltear, Bruise se quedó sorprendido y por unos instantes se veía incapaz de reaccionar.

"¿Barricade…?" Bruise murmuró al ver como su hermano en un instante había pasado de estar riendo a estar a punto de dejar caer a Brazen por su peligrosa condición. El rubio extendió una de sus manos sin realmente pensarlo e instantáneamente creó una mano de hielo que en seguida atrapó a Brazen y a Barricade. "Vaya pero que susto… realmente pasa de la nada…"

"Uu… Age… Age…" murmuró Brazen al mirar a su hermano inconsciente en la mano de hielo, sin poder contenerse, el pequeño comenzó a llorar al no entender lo que pasaba.

"Brazen…" murmuró Bruise al ver al bebé de esa forma. Entendía por lo que su pequeño hermano pasaba, era muy angustiante y confuso ver que aquello le pasara a Barricade… pero ya tendría que saberlo en algún momento cuando creciera.

 **N/A: Y pues espero hayan disfrutado de la primera parte del prólogo, decidí partirla en varios pedazos pues está algo extenso el prólogo como para dejarlo como one-shot x'D ¡Gracias por la espera! Si pueden dejen sus bellos comentarios, prometo tomarme el tiempo de contestarlos (si es que se meten a sus cuentas a comentar, si no pues les contesto en la siguiente parte del prólogo x'D )**


	2. Prólogo pt2

**Capítulo 0.5: Prólogo pt 2**

"¿Barricade...?" Bruise murmuró al ver como su hermano en un instante había pasado de estar riendo a estar a punto de dejar caer a Brazen por su peligrosa condición. El rubio extendió una de sus manos sin realmente pensarlo e instantáneamente creó una mano de hielo que en seguida atrapó a Brazen y a Barricade. "Vaya pero que susto... realmente pasa de la nada..."

"Uu... Age... Age..." murmuró Brazen al mirar a su hermano inconsciente en la mano de hielo, sin poder contenerse, el pequeño comenzó a llorar al no entender lo que pasaba.

"Brazen..." murmuró Bruise al ver al bebé de esa forma. Entendía por lo que su pequeño hermano pasaba, era muy angustiante y confuso ver que aquello le pasara a Barricade... pero ya tendría que saberlo en algún momento cuando creciera.

Bruise se paró de la tina, tomó una toalla y se secó tan rápido como pudo; no había terminado de tomar su baño pero necesitaba llevar a Brazen y Barricade con su mamá cuanto antes. Al acercarse a la mano de hielo que había formado, se agachó para tomar a Brazen en brazos.

"Ven, Brazen, tenemos que ir… ¡Ugh!" casi a punto de sujetar a su hermano menor, Bruise sintió como si su hombro se acalambrara, el dolor era tan fuerte que se había quedado estático por unos segundos tratando de aguantar.

"¿Uise…?" Brazen miró con mucha preocupación a sus dos hermanos mientras lloraba, Barricade no parecía moverse mientras que Bruise parecía estar sufriendo. ¿Por qué? No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, cosa que le llevaba a sentir mucho miedo e inseguridad.

"Ahora… te cargo… espera, no llores…" Bruise miraba a Brazen quien estaba lagrimeando mientras lo veía, le frustraba verlo así pero no podía hacer mucho en ese momento para evitarlo. Tras pasar un minuto, la sensación intensa y horrible en su hombro cesó, ¿qué había sido eso? No lo entendía pero agradecía poder moverse una vez más.

Brazen extendió sus brazos hacia Bruise quien por fortuna pudo cargarlo. El rubio salió del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dispuso a llamar a su mamá.

"¡Mamá! ¡Oye! ¡Mamá!" exclamó Bruise esperando que su mamá escuchara. Sin pasar mucho tiempo, Her se acercó luciendo consternada.

"¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Her al ver como Bruise cargaba a Brazen estando semi desnudo.

"Barricade volvió a caerse de la nada… Brazen se asustó mucho, y bueno, yo sólo estoy preocupado" explicó Bruise. "Mamá, ¿Es que acaso Barricade nunca dejara de caerse de esa forma? No lo entiendo…"

"Oh, Bruise…" murmuró Her al pararse frente a él. "La condición de tu hermano es muy complicada…" Bruise frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

"¿Complicada? ¡Mamá, quiero entender que le pasa! ¡Ni siquiera puedo comentarle algo, así que por lo menos quiero saber bien que tiene!" exclamó Bruise al entonces pedirle a su mamá que cargara a Brazen. "Todo este tiempo lo he tomado como algo inevitable porque es algo que me has dicho que le sucede… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada al respecto?"

Her guardó silencio al escuchar las preguntas de su hijo, ¿cómo responder a eso? No había una respuesta sencilla en realidad…

"Bruise, no puedes explicarle eso a tu hermano… o si no ya no va a querer cargar a Brazen, vivirá con miedo de sí mismo…" explicó Her "Es difícil de entender, pero Barricade no debe saber esto"

"¡Mamá! Es verdad que Barricade es muy preocupón pero creo que está bien que le digas, al menos tendrá más consciencia de sí mismo si le explicas…" dijo Bruise. Her negó con la cabeza, Bruise suavizo la mirada al ver esto y en cambio miró al suelo muy confundido. "No lo entiendo…"

"Es un tema muy delicado, Bruise, tengo que planear como decírselo" dijo Her "Eres su hermano así que estoy de acuerdo en que debes de saber bien lo que tiene… pero, no es el momento"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo sería? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bruise. Her miró hacia el baño y luego hacia él.

"Bueno… en primera, estás en toalla y no te has secado bien, si no regresas a terminar de bañarte es posible que te resfríes" explico Her "Y en segunda… tu hermano está inconsciente en el baño, ¿no es así? No creo que sea un lugar apropiado para dejarlo mientras te explico algo importante"

"Ah… sí, tal vez tengas razón…" dijo Bruise al entonces mirar a Brazen quien parecía seguir sollozando levemente. "Mamá… ¿por qué sigue llorando? Ya todo está bien…"

"Es puro sentimiento… como dijiste, se asustó así que digamos que resiente un poco lo que pasó" explicó Her "No te preocupes, se le pasará… en cuanto a tu hermano, ponlo sobre uno de los sofás de la sala en lo que te bañas. Me encargaré de calmar a tu hermano mientras tanto"

"Sí… de acuerdo…" murmuró Bruise al caminar hacia el baño, no obstante, se paró y miro a su mamá una vez más. "Mamá… espero me cuentes lo que tiene Barricade después, de verdad quiero entender que le pasa…"

"Sí, Bruise, me aseguraré de explicarte" respondió Her sin mirar atrás. Bruise suspiró al escucharla, ya después entró de nuevo al baño y observó a su hermano ahora en el piso sobre un charco de agua. "Ah… pero que desastre…" murmuró al ahora cargar a Barricade hacia el sofá, ignorando el charco de agua en el baño por el momento. Su hermano no duraba mucho tiempo mojado por la misma habilidad innata que tenía así que no debía ni molestarse en secarlo antes de ponerlo sobre el sofá.

Bruise regresó al baño y decidió acabar de bañarse antes de congelar todo de nuevo, quería pensar pero no podía si le presionaba el que sus propios poderes pudieran interferir con su línea de pensamiento. Se deslizo en la tina dejándose llevar por tan sólo unos minutos… y es que… se sentía todo tan silencioso de repente, ¿Por qué le parecía tan extraño no escuchar a su hermano reírse de él?

Minutos después de que el rubio continuara bañándose, finalmente salió, ya vestido, y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a Barricade anteriormente; había dejado el charco de agua congelado para cuando Barricade se despertara… acción no tomada voluntariamente. Bruise se acercó al pelinaranja y tomó lugar a un lado de él, observándolo momentáneamente.

"Barricade… ¿Por qué sigues cayendo inconsciente de esa manera? Es tan frustrante… Brazen pudo lastimarse si no fuera…" Bruise se detuvo al contemplar lo que decía. "Bueno, no, en realidad no le hubiera pasado nada… pero de todas maneras no me gustaría verlo golpearse y… a decir verdad, me preocupas, no es como que lo diría si estuvieras consciente pero… me preocupas, bobo"

Barricade abrió los ojos lentamente, cosa que sorprendió levemente a Bruise, ¿Acaso lo había escuchado? El pelinaranja lo miró de reojo por unos segundos en completo silencio, cosa que puso nervioso al otro.

"Lamento lo que pasó en el baño… no quise incomodarte" dijo Barricade simplemente. Bruise no estaba seguro de si eso significaba que lo había escuchado o no…

"Eso… no te preocupes por eso, no pasó nada…" dijo Bruise no muy convencido de lo que decía. Barricade lo miró en silencio de nuevo, aparentemente esperando algo, ¿Qué cosa esperaba? Bruise no lo sabía pero le confundía aquel silencio. "¿Quieres decir algo?" preguntó el rubio al analizar la mirada fija de su hermano en él.

"No… no lo creo, ¿Qué tal tú?" preguntó Barricade. Al ver que su hermano negaba con la cabeza entonces suspiró. "¿Y Brazen? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, afortunadamente lo atrapé cuando pasó eso… lo mismo contigo, ninguno de los dos se lastimó" explicó Bruise. Barricade asintió aliviado, de nuevo guardando silencio… silencio que estaba empezando a incomodar al rubio. "¿Qué…?"

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Me miras como si esperaras algo… pero no sé qué quieres que haga o diga…" dijo Bruise quien al decir esto, notó como la mirada de su hermano se volvía una de aparente tristeza o tal vez… ¿Decepción?

"No… sólo estaba pensando en algo, pero… no es nada" dijo Barricade al entonces decidir cambiar el tema. "Oye… Bruise, ¿Has visto a Momo? No ha regresado a casa y no sé dónde esté…"

"No, sé lo mismo que tú de hecho… o sea, nada en realidad" explicó Bruise "Pero, no creo que tarde en volver" Barricade asintió ante lo dicho.

"Ya veo, espero que no tarde…" Barricade comentó. Bruise estaba por decir otra cosa, sin embargo, Her regresó a la sala, logrando ver a los dos hermanos en el sofá.

"Barricade… veo que despertaste" dijo Her. Barricade la miró y asintió. "Brazen está durmiendo en estos momentos, debería estar tranquilo una vez que despierte así que no se apuren"

"Gracias, mamá" dijo Barricade "Mamá, ¿Has visto a Momo?"

"Debería estar en VillaVil, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar… pero bueno, hablando de VillaVil, quisiera que fueran a la granja de Candid y me trajeran las frutas y verduras de esta lista" explicó Her al acercarse a ellos y entregarle el papel a Barricade.

Bruise sonrió al procesar la información, ¿De verdad irían a VillaVil por un encargo? Escuchar las palabras de su madre le había hecho increíblemente feliz. Barricade, por su parte, miró hacia otro lado no muy contento, no parecía tener humor como para salir.

"¿Barricade? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Her al ver a su hijo notoriamente triste. Barricade esperó unos momentos antes de responder.

"Mamá… ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?" preguntó Barricade de la nada. Pregunta la cual carecía de sentido, según la opinión de su madre.

"No realmente… ¿Es que acaso no quieres ir? Aunque no puedo enviar a Bruise solo… no me da confianza" explicó Her. Bruise frunció el ceño al escucharla.

"¡Oye! ¡Puedo ir y venir solo si quiero!" exclamó Bruise. Her negó rotundamente.

"Me preocupas demasiado como para dejarte ir solo, eres muy pequeño, si no vas con tu hermano entonces tienes que ir con compañía adulta" explicó Her "Sé que te has escapado varias veces y que Barricade ha tenido que ir por ti, pero no me parece, no me gusta que salgas sin permiso y sin supervisión"

"¡Pero mamá…!"

"Sí, está bien, vayamos a ver a Candid entonces" dijo Barricade arrugando la lista al formar un puño con su mano. Her y Bruise observaron cómo se puso de pie y se alejaba con dirección a su cuarto.

"¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Her. Bruise se veía un poco consternado por la actitud de su hermano.

"Pues seguro que fue a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes, no puede irse en pijama después de todo…" explicó Bruise. El rubio tenía la sensación de que su hermano estaba actuando tan raro porque lo había escuchado mencionar la forma en que caía inconsciente, no obstante, no se sintió capaz de comentarle a su mamá al respecto.

"Ah… entiendo, bueno, los estaré esperando junto con Brazen, no tarden mucho" dijo Her a su hijo quien asintió.

"Mamá… tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…" dijo Bruise "Espero poder hablar contigo cuando regrese…"

"Oh, Bruise…sí, les responderé lo que quieran, pero bueno, les encargo eso" dijo ella antes de irse y dejar a su hijo solo en la sala. Bruise abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, esperaba a que su hermano acabara de cambiarse para poder ir… "No lo entiendo… Barricade, ¿Qué sucede contigo…?"

Después de murmurar aquello, Bruise se quedó en esa posición sin pensar en nada hasta que su hermano finalmente se acercó. Barricade lo miró con curiosidad, y es que encontraba curioso el ver a su hermano hecho bolita en el sofá, ¿se encontraría bien?

"Bruise… oye, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Barricade sonando algo desganado. Bruise alzó levemente la mirada para ver a Barricade en frente de él.

"Sí… lo estoy, sólo te esperaba… bueno, hay que apresurarnos" dijo Bruise al ponerse de pie. Barricade asintió y pronto ambos chicos fueron envueltos en humo de color rosa, humo que servía para teletransportarlos a VillaVil.

Los niños aparecieron tiempo después en una de las calles que daban para la colina, donde se encontraba la granja de Candid. Bruise miró alrededor, notando la nieve por todas partes.

"¡Parece haber nevado!" exclamó Bruise muy contento "¿No crees que es sensacional? ¡Debemos pedirle a Momo y mamá que jueguen con nosotros a la siguiente!"

"Sí… supongo que sí…" dijo Barricade no tomando mucha importancia a lo que decía su hermano, caminaba en dirección de la granja sin realmente esperar al otro y sin prestarle atención a la nieve tal como su hermano estaba haciendo.

Bruise, quien miraba muy emocionado hacia la ciudad, regocijando en la vista invernal, se quedó muy confundido por el tono que había usado su hermano. Volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que éste no pensaba esperarlo.

"¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡No te adelantes!" exclamó Bruise ahora corriendo para caminar a lado de su hermano. "Oye… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro?"

"¿Raro? ¿Raro cómo?" preguntó Barricade sin despegar su vista de la granja que se veía a la lejanía. Bruise miró hacia abajo, notando las huellas en la nieve, y se quedó pensando en que decirle.

"No estás actuando como normalmente actuarías… estás muy callado… eso me molesta" dijo Bruise "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo… no tengo nada, no importa" dijo Barricade. Bruise frunció el ceño y dejó que Barricade se adelantara un par de metros antes de agacharse y formar una bola de nieve rápidamente. "¿Bruise?" Antes de poder voltearse completamente para ver porque su hermano no lo seguía, recibió una bola de nieve en la cara.

"¡Si no quieres que te golpee con más bolas de nieve será mejor que me digas que tienes!" exclamó Bruise quien ya tenía varias bolas de nieve preparadas. Barricade frunció el ceño, más que irritación, encontraba un poco molesto lo que decía… más que nada porque no estaba de humor.

"No, Bruise, no hagas eso, no tengo ganas…" Barricade dijo antes de ser golpeado de nuevo por otra bola de nieve. "Bruise, no-"sin poder acabar de decir algo, otra bola de nieve lo golpeó.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Si no me dices que tienes voy a seguir golpeándote con bolas de nieve!" exclamó Bruise quien seguía lanzando bolas de nieve a su hermano quien tan sólo se cubría de ellas.

"¡Basta! ¡Bruise! ¡No tengo ganas de esto!" exclamó Barricade al seguir recibiendo los golpes de las bolas de nieve. Bruise siguió lanzándolas sin importarle las quejas de su hermano.

"¡Pues entonces defiéndete si tanto te molesta!" exclamó Bruise mientras seguía a su hermano, seguía lanzándole las bolas de nieve a una distancia decente suficiente para que el impacto de estas le molestara al pelinaranja.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Barricade antes de salir corriendo hacia la granja, de verdad no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego a su hermano. Bruise observó cómo su hermano salía corriendo, ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué podía estarlo molestando tanto como para no seguirle el juego? Bien… tal vez al ver eso debería parar, o al menos ese era el pensamiento normal que debería respetar… claro, si no fuera porque podía seguir molestando a su hermano de la misma manera.

Bruise sonrió con malicia luego de verlo correr con tal de evitarlo, ¿Desaprovechar este momento de gloria contra su hermano? Jamás. El rubio tomó más bolas de nieve y corrió tras su hermano con el fin de seguir molestando, le era extremadamente divertido verlo correr de esa manera.

Barricade llegó a la cima y se apresuró a entrar en la granja, no quería tener que lidiar con Bruise todavía arrojándole bolas de nieve cuando no tenía ganas de jugar. El pelinaranja miró a su alrededor, el establo parecía estar cerrado, no parecía haber nada creciendo en el campo pues estaba todo cubierto de nieve o congelado… ¿Estaría Candid en el invernadero?

"¡Me estoy acercando!" exclamó Bruise desde lo lejos, haciendo que Barricade se apresurara a buscar a Candid, ¿Por qué estaba tan apurado si se trataba de Bruise? No lo sabía… sólo quería encontrar al mayor de una vez para que su hermano se calmara y dejara de molestar.

Barricade corrió hacia el invernadero pero pronto se dio cuenta de que salía humo de la chimenea de la casa, por lo que cambio de dirección y se apresuró para tocar el timbre.

"¡Candid! ¡Hemos venido por unas cosas!" exclamó Barricade al ver a su hermano acercarse felizmente con las bolas de nieve. Antes de que la puerta de la casa se abriera, Bruise le lanzó otra bola de nieve a su hermano, bola que fue desintegrada por Barricade cuando éste la golpeo ya hastiado de que el otro estuviera fastidiando.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saludo el joven pelirrosa. Bruise se paró a un lado de su hermano y le sonrió al mayor.

"¡Hola señor! ¿Cómo está?" pregunto Bruise quien seguía sosteniendo las bolas de nieve entre sus brazos. Candid soltó una risa al ver las bolas de nieve en sus brazos.

"Muy bien, aunque no soy un señor, pequeño, tengo 17 así que sólo soy un adolescente, ¿sabes?" explicó Candid "¡Pero bueno, han venido al lugar correcto por verduras! ¿Puedo ver la lista que tienes?"

"Sí, aquí está" respondió Barricade al entregarle la lista al mayor. Candid revisó la lista y en seguida asintió.

"Bien, bien, parece que tengo todo lo que les pidieron. Denme un minuto en lo que junto lo que dice aquí" explicó Candid a los niños antes de entrar en la casa. "Pueden entrar y sentarse en la sala si gustan, hace frio después de todo"

"¿Usted cree? Creo que hace un tiempo agradable" respondió Bruise "Pero sí, está bien, ¿Verdad, Barricade?"

"Sí, por supuesto, Candid es un buen amigo" dijo Barricade al entrar a la casa junto con Bruise. Los niños caminaron hacia un gran sofá que estaba en la sala y se sentaron a esperar por las frutas y verduras que les encargaron.

"Y pensar que recibiría visitas de la nada, perdonen que no tenga nada preparado… normalmente tengo algo para darles" explicó Candid desde otra habitación. "Pero pueden ver la tele si quieren, hay programas para niños también"

"Ah, sí… no te preocupes, estamos bien" dijo Barricade. Veía hacia la nada mientras esperaba, no le costaba nada quedarse así. Bruise hizo un puchero al verlo de esta forma… al parecer iba a tener que lanzarle más bolas de nieve de regreso.

"¡Ya tenían tiempo de no venir! Pero bueno, supongo que su madre los tuvo en casa seguros mientras los eventos pasaban" dijo Candid desde la otra habitación. Bruise se quedó pensando en lo que decía Candid, sí… efectivamente tenía razón en lo que decía.

"Es cierto, mamá no nos dejó venir a VillaVil en diciembre… y también estuvimos en casa por la mitad de este mes" explicó Bruise. Barricade lo miró de reojo por unos instantes antes de ver hacia otro lado.

"Aunque eso no te desmotivo para seguir viniendo a ver a ese chico…" dijo Barricade. Bruise frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Barricade sacara ese tema.

"¿Oh? ¿Hablas de aquel chico de la cafetería?" preguntó Candid. Bruise se veía sorprendido por eso, miró a su hermano con asombro al escuchar aquello.

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Oh, lo siento, Barricade me ha contado de las veces que tuvo que ir por ti, haha" explicó Candid. Barricade asintió ante eso.

"Sí… y ayer me hizo ir por él de nuevo" dijo Barricade. Candid se rio fuertemente antes de guardar silencio de nuevo, se escuchaba el ruido de cajas moviéndose y de madera chocando con el mismo material.

"¡Oye…! ¡No es como que hiciera eso demasiado! Bueno… no… no tanto creo yo…" Bruise murmuró esto último sonando un tanto inseguro. Candid volvió a la habitación con ellos, cargaba un par de costales con verduras y frutas dentro.

"Haha, es bueno que los niños sean tan despreocupados… aunque tal vez no sea tan bueno en esta ciudad…" dijo Candid luciendo brevemente preocupado, ya luego sonrió y les ofreció los costales. "Listo, aquí está todo lo de la lista, salúdenme a su madre cuando regresen"

"Claro, por cierto… ¿Cómo estuvo el evento de ayer?" preguntó Barricade a Candid quien lo miró confundido. "Hubo un evento ayer, ¿No es así?"

"Sí… la guerra de bolas de nieve… fue brutal, como siempre… aunque bueno, no es una historia apta para niños" explicó Candid. Bruise lo miró con curiosidad, ¿de nuevo no era apta?

"¿Pues qué tanto sucede en ese evento que no es apto para que nos cuentes?" preguntó Bruise. Candid se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

"Pues es más en general, los eventos de VillaVil son muy violentos… su madre hace bien en no contarles mucho al respecto. Tampoco es lindo explicarles de que van, son cosas que un ciudadano debe vivir y pues, de momento no son cosas de las que se deban preocupar" explicó Candid.

"¿De momento?" preguntó Bruise. Candid miró hacia otro lado no muy feliz por la pregunta.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, niños… si una cosa les dije… es que cuando crezcan entonces participaran en estos eventos" explicó Candid "Pero tienen 5 años, es casi contra la ley explicarles de que trata todo esto… sólo no se preocupen, vivan sus vidas tranquilamente"

"Eso… suena muy dramático" dijo Barricade no muy feliz de escucharlo, tenía de repente una leve necesidad de saber lo que harían, quería prepararse para eso. "¿No hay manera de enterarse de qué tratan?"

"Pero claro que hay manera, pequeño, pero… no te recomiendo que busques eso, de verdad no son cosas que ustedes deban saber" explicó Candid al dirigirse a la puerta. Ambos niños se pararon y salieron de la casa una vez que el pelirrosa les abrió la puerta. "No hablaré de eso con ustedes… pero ya saben que pueden venir a platicar de lo que quieran, son bienvenidos en este lugar"

"Muchas gracias" contestó Barricade ahora cargando uno de los costales. Bruise asintió y le sonrió antes de ver a su hermano alejarse; una vez que Candid cerró la puerta de la casa, el rubio tardó poco en seguir con su ataque de bolas de nieve a su hermano.

Barricade sintió como una bola de nieve se estrellaba contra su cabeza, cosa que hizo que apresurara el paso para distanciarse del otro. Bruise rio para sí mismo al ver al otro apresurarse y decidió apresurarse de igual forma para seguir molestándolo.

"¡No escaparas de mí! ¡Seguiré arrojándote bolas de nieve hasta que te hartes!" exclamó Bruise al estar lanzándole bolas de nieve. Barricade volteó a verlo algo molesto, ¿Qué no se cansaba?

"¡Bruise! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" exclamó Barricade al ahora correr de su hermano. Bruise observó esto y soltó una carcajada interna, Barricade lucía muy gracioso intentando bajar la colina llena de nieve con cuidado pero con prisa; el rubio corrió de la misma manera que su hermano y sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó a sí mismo contra su hermano, logrando tirar al otro de cara contra la nieve.

"¡Te tengo!" Bruise sujetó a su hermano firmemente y con la velocidad que llevaban terminaron rodando por la colina hacia abajo en una aparente disputa de poder. Barricade estaba más concentrado en quitarse de encima a su hermano mientras que Bruise sólo quería sujetarlo y demostrarle que no podía escapar de él; el rubio reía intensamente mientras caían, risa que de forma gradual y eventual, terminó por contagiar al pelinaranja.

Ambos dejaron de rodar al llegar a la parte no tan inclinada de la colina, mostrando a Bruise encima de Barricade, al parecer había logrado ganarle a su hermano esta vez. Los dos niños reían fuertemente, olvidando temporalmente los sacos que habían caído en el camino.

"Bruise, ¡Eres un atrabancado!" exclamó Barricade entre risas. Bruise reía de la misma forma mientras sujetaba a Barricade contra la nieve.

"Tal vez, ¡Pero te gané! ¡Realmente lo logré!" exclamó Bruise relajando su agarre y sentándose encima de él. Barricade le dedicó una sonrisa amable, no podía enojarse al verlo de esa manera.

"Sí, creo que sí, sólo porque eres un loco, cabeza de chorlito" explicó Barricade al entonces voltear y ver como los sacos habían quedado olvidados metros atrás. "Ah… se nos cayeron los sacos…" Bruise siguió la mirada de su hermano.

"Sí… menos mal que se salieron pocas verduras…" dijo Bruise al pararse y ver hacia donde estaban los sacos. Barricade se levantó y se dispuso a ir por ellos. Bruise lo miró mientras se alejaba por los sacos.

"Barricade, oye, ¡Ya dime que es lo que tienes!" exclamó Bruise. Barricade caminó hacia uno de los sacos y se agacho para meter las verduras caídas en lo que su hermano preguntaba aquello.

"¿Por qué insistes con que tengo algo?" preguntó Barricade a su hermano luego de recoger uno de los sacos, ya luego caminó por el otro. Bruise caminó acercándose más a su hermano mientras éste recogía el otro saco y recuperaba las verduras enterradas en la nieve.

"Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos, es más tonto de tu parte intentar ocultar cómo te sientes" dijo Bruise. "¿Qué pasa? Normalmente eres muy franco con lo que piensas"

"No lo sé, creo que sólo es mejor hablar de esto después, no estoy de humor" dijo Barricade. Bruise frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y en seguida miro hacia otro lado.

"Escuchaste algo, ¿no es así?" preguntó Bruise. Barricade caminó de regreso hacia Bruise ahora con los dos sacos, al acercarse, le entregó uno de ellos a su hermano y siguió su camino hacia la ciudad.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo Barricade luego de unos segundos de adelantarse. Bruise miró hacia el suelo, realmente creía que su hermano había escuchado algo que no debía… o al menos eso es lo que sentía en esos momentos ya que su hermano no quería decir nada.

El rubio fijo su atención en la espalda de su hermano al estar caminando hacia la ciudad, no es como que el no quisiera decirle lo que estaba en su mente, es sólo que…

"Barricade, no es que no quiera explicarte, mamá simplemente no me deja" dijo Bruise "No te enojes, si fuera por mi te diría pero…"

"No entiendo de qué hablas, es mejor que volvamos" dijo Barricade al verse un tanto decaído por la respuesta, ¿por qué es que le dolía tanto que hubiera respondido así su hermano? "No es bueno que…"

Bruise miró consternado la forma en que Barricade mostraba un semblante de tristeza al caminar, ¿es que había cambiado algo en realidad? No… es sólo que el rubio percibía sensaciones diferentes viniendo de su hermano… ¿cómo? No estaba seguro pero, si antes su hermano parecía enojado o frustrado, ahora parecía triste. Bruise corrió y abrazó a su hermano por detrás, no soportaba verlo así.

"De verdad, quiero decirte pero mamá me va a regañar…" dijo Bruise sonando preocupado. "No te pongas así… prometo decirte, es sólo que…"

"Bruise, no te angusties, no me molesta ni nada" dijo Barricade "Yo entiendo" Al escuchar esto último, Bruise frunció el ceño algo irritado.

"¡No mientas! ¡Al menos dime que te enoja o te entristece que no te diga! ¡No me digas mentiras!" exclamó Bruise. Claro, al exclamar esto, se dio cuenta que una variedad de personas se asomaba por sus ventanas a ver quién estaba gritando. "¿Uh…?" El rubio miró alrededor un tanto confundido ante las miradas curiosas de la gente.

"Bruise, cálmate, estás llamando la atención… tenemos que regresar a casa primero" dijo Barricade. Bruise se despegó de su hermano y sin esperarlo, sintió como su hermano le sujetaba la mano y tiraba gentilmente para que lo siguiera. "No hagas mucho contacto visual, tenemos que encontrar un lugar solo y seguro para volver"

"De acuerdo…" dijo Bruise asintiendo aunque luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la situación. "¡Espera! ¡¿Quién te dejo a cargo?!"

"Bruise, no hagas esto ahora por favor… sólo hay que caminar en silencio hasta algún callejón…" dijo Barricade. Bruise no se veía muy feliz pero decidió que su hermano tenía razón, además de que las miradas de las personas sí lo ponían un poco de nervios…

Ambos chicos caminaron por varios minutos hasta que entraron a un callejón que parecía deshabitado, normalmente habían personas escondidas en esos lugares así que debían tener cuidado y escoger bien dónde meterse.

"Creo que aquí está bien" dijo Barricade al caminar dentro del callejón. El callejón se veía muy tirado, claramente había tomado lugar una pelea el día anterior en ese lugar, sin embargo, Barricade trataba de ignorar esto para poder volver a casa. Bruise dio unos pasos dentro del callejón, se había separado de Barricade para poder observar el lugar.

"Este sitio se ve muy mal… ¿Crees que haya habido mucha gente herida? No me da una buena sensación el estar aquí…" explicó Bruise al entonces abrazar su estómago. Barricade miraba la pared de ladrillos como si estuviera buscando algo… algo que no parecía encontrar. "De hecho, tengo nauseas…"

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no está ocurriendo nada? Normalmente, ya nos hubiéramos…" en lo que Barricade decía esto, Bruise fue atacado por un par de mujeres que lo habían sujetado de repente.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡No!" exclamó Bruise al ser abrazado por las mujeres. Barricade volteo en seguida y miró la escena estupefacto.

"¿Bruise?" logró decir en voz baja al apenas reaccionar ante lo que veía. Las mujeres se reían al sujetar a su hermano, detrás de ellas habían llegado otras dos quienes estaban mirando muy complacidas al niño atrapado.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué hace un niño tan lindo como tú aquí? ¿Acaso estás solo?" pregunto una de las chicas que se había acercado, sin dejarlo responder, miro al pelinaranja que veía a la escena muy sorprendido. "Hmm… él también es lindo…"

"¡No! ¡No le hagan nada! ¡Déjenlo en paz!" exclamó Bruise quien trataba de zafarse del agarre, estaba tan nervioso que no lograba sacar fuerza de ningún lado.

"¡Bruise!" exclamó Barricade al empezar a correr hacia ellas. Bruise no quería que lastimaran a Barricade, no quería si quiera que su hermano hiciera nada pues temía que fuera a caer inconsciente por hacer algo.

"¡No, Barricade! ¡No vengas!" exclamó Bruise a su hermano quien se quedó atónito al escucharlo. "¡Estás débil! ¡No quiero que hagas algo innecesario!"

"Haha, pero que lindos, hasta parecen haber olvidado que estamos aquí… tú, ve por ese niño y duérmelo, será más fácil si nos lo llevamos inconsciente" dijo otra de las chicas que había llegado.

Barricade miró hacia el piso sin saber que pensar, estaba muy confundido por las palabras de Bruise, ¿'Débil'? ¿Es así como su hermano lo veía? Su deber era proteger a su hermano, no obstante, éste trataba de protegerlo a él… ¿Es que acaso no era de confianza? El pelinaranja podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba enrojeciendo del coraje, claro, hasta que los gritos de las mujeres que sujetaban a Bruise lo sacaron de su mundo.

La chica que caminaba con prisa hacia el pelinaranja, se había detenido para ver perpleja la forma en que el rubio salía corriendo a un lado de ella con dirección a su hermano. Bruise tomó de la mano a Barricade y lo jaló con fuerza hacia el final del callejón con intención de huir.

"¿Bruise? Oye…" dijo Barricade al ver como Bruise se ponía en frente de él tratando de protegerlo mientras las chicas se acercaban a ellos cada vez más. Barricade trataba de cambiar lugares con él, si no fuera porque el agarre de Bruise era lo suficientemente sólido como para no dejarlo. "Puedo enfrentarlas, Bruise, suéltame, deja que haga algo, tú…"

"¡Váyanse!" exclamó Bruise. Su piel se tornaba gradualmente azul, detalle que notó Barricade en seguida.

"¡Bruise! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!" exclamó Barricade luciendo asustado. "¡Bruise!" el rubio siguió gritándoles a las mujeres quienes no parecían retroceder.

"¡Déjenos en paz!" Gritó Bruise causando que cientos de estalagmitas salieran del suelo con fuerza, atravesando a las mujeres súbitamente. Al parecer no las había asesinado pues las estalagmitas no habían entrado en contacto con ningún punto vital. Barricade miró anonadado como las mujeres se congelaban automáticamente por otro efecto de los poderes de Bruise.

"Bruise…" murmuró Barricade negando con la cabeza. El pelinaranja se soltó del agarre de su hermano el cual seguía siendo firme y lo tomó de los hombros, girándolo para verlo. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando tonos azules… claro que, lo que llamo su atención fue como rompió a quejarse sonoramente en un ataque de dolor. "¡Bruise! ¡Oye!"

"Duele… duele…" murmuró Bruise al cerrar los ojos y aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por todo el cuerpo. Barricade miró a las mujeres y procedió a descongelarlas desde lejos, asumía estarían inconscientes de todas maneras.

"¡Mamá! ¡Oye!" exclamó Barricade, causando que humo rosa los envolviera y en seguida aparecieran de vuelta en casa.

Ambos chicos aparecieron automáticamente en su hogar, estaban en medio de la sala donde Momo yacía sentado leyendo el periódico; al verlos aparecer de esa forma, Momo fijo su atención en ellos en seguida.

"¡Bruise! ¡Bruise!" exclamaba Barricade al ver a su hermano en el suelo temblando. Momo se paró de su lugar y caminó hacia donde estaban.

"¡Barricade! ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Momo ya a un lado suyo. "¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Parece estar sufriendo! ¡Yo…!" Barricade trataba de explicar, no obstante, al ver como hielo empezaba a esparcirse por la cara de su hermano, se quedó paralizado. "¿Bruise…?"

"¡Bruise…!" Momo intentó moverlo, sin embargo, Her, quien se había acercado segundos después de que Momo se parara a ver que tenía Bruise, sujeto su brazo impidiéndole tocar al rubio.

"¡No! No lo toques, Bruise no puede entrar en contacto con nadie, es peligroso" explicó Her. Barricade la miró angustiado, ¿Era peligroso? ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces…?

"¡Pero mamá! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Bruise parece estarse congelando!" exclamó Barricade. Her lo miró y asintió lentamente.

"Está bien que lo toques tú, Barricade" explicó Her. Barricade la miró confundido. "Sólo tú puedes ayudar a tu hermano"

Barricade observó a su madre momentáneamente, pensó en lo que eso significaba y ya entonces volteó a ver a Bruise de nuevo.

"Bruise…" Barricade veía como su hermano se quejaba por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y con asombro veía la manera en que éste se estaba congelando gradualmente. "¡No te congeles! ¡Bruise!" el pelinaranja extendió su mano hacia la capa de hielo que estaba cubriendo la cara de su hermano y procedió a descongelarla, acción que aparentemente también le dolía a su hermano.

"¡No! ¡Barricade! ¡Detente! ¡Me arde!" gritó Bruise al sentir mucho dolor, la piel de Bruise se tornaba de tonos rojizos al ser descongelada, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado algo a la fuerza.

"¡Pero Bruise, si no hago esto entonces te vas a congelar!" exclamó Barricade al seguir descongelándolo, claro que, al ver como Bruise se retorcía de dolor, decidió parar.

"No seas tonto, yo no puedo congelarme… estoy hecho de hielo… estoy hecho de hielo…" murmuraba Bruise algo nervioso, ¿se estaba congelando? ¿De verdad? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Acaso el peor de sus miedos estaba materializándose en ese momento…?

"Mamá… ¿Qué hago…? Lo estoy lastimando, pero… si no hago esto se va a terminar de congelar…" dijo Barricade al observar como la capa recién descongelada se formaba nuevamente. "No… ¿Por qué…?"

"No puedo congelarme… no puedo congelarme…" murmuraba Bruise una y otra vez al entonces sentir como se le dormía la mitad de la cara. "No… no…" el rubio parecía distraerse del dolor con el miedo que sentía al entender que de verdad estaba congelándose… por más incoherente que para él pudiera resultarle. "¡Barricade! ¡No me importa que me duela! ¡Descongélame! ¡No me dejes congelarme! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero!" exclamaba Bruise al entonces sentir el ardor del efecto de los poderes de Barricade en su piel. "Ugh…. Nnn…" el rubio podía sentir como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos por el miedo y el ardor.

"No… debe de haber otra forma… no puedo lastimarte así… es muy agresivo…" Barricade pensó en otra solución por unos momentos, ya entonces intentó abrazando a su hermano y tarareando una melodía la cual era casi inaudible.

El extraño hielo invadiendo a Bruise empezó a derretirse con lentitud y por lo visto, no parecía dejarle quemaduras a su hermano al desaparecer. Barricade notó como el hielo volvía a crecer por lo que asumió que iba a ser un proceso tardado.

"Mamá, debo llevar a Bruise al cuarto, ¿Nos puedes traer más cobijas? Esto va a tardar un rato y creo que las cobijas pueden servir" dijo Barricade.

"Sí, Barricade en un momento te las llevo" dijo Her. Barricade asintió y en seguida se llevó a su hermano entre sus brazos a la habitación. El pelinaranja ayudó a Bruise a subirse a la cama e inmediatamente se quedó acostado con él entre sus brazos.

"No, Barricade… que sucede… me duele el cuerpo… no quiero congelarme, no quiero…" murmuró Bruise sonando nervioso, nerviosismo que parecía propagar con más rapidez el hielo que se formaba.

"Este hielo que estás generando es diferente al usual… no se derrite con facilidad, y te hace daño" explicó Barricade "Pero, Bruise, no te preocupes… me quedaré contigo hasta que el hielo deje de regenerarse"

"No lo puedo absorber, este hielo no me deja absorberlo, cuando lo intento simplemente no pasa nada" dijo Bruise. "Barricade… mi cuerpo me duele…"

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te protegeré del hielo, Bruise" dijo Barricade al abrazar a su hermano con un poco más de fuerza.

"¿Por qué está pasando esto…?" preguntó Bruise quien se empezaba a sentir débil por el hielo que lo cubría. Bruise se quedó observando el pecho de su hermano momentáneamente, su hermano estaba abrazándolo tanto y no parecía mejorar. "Barricade, creo que voy a terminar congelándome de todas maneras…"

"No, Bruise, ¿Qué dices? Acabo de decirte que te protegeré, ¡No digas que te congelaras!" exclamó Barricade al ver como su hermano empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Tal como decía, el hielo estaba regresando.

"Yo…"

"¡No te duermas! ¡No sé qué pueda pasarte si te duermes! ¡Si el hielo se propaga con más fuerza yo…!" Barricade exclamó al intensificar un poco más su poder, no quería lastimarlo pero sí le desesperaba no descongelarlo efectivamente.

"Siento como si ya hubiera pasado antes… pero, no quiero… esta sensación tan familiar me está abrumando…" Bruise comentó al apretar los ojos con fuerza. "El dolor es cada vez menor…"

"¡No, Bruise, basta! ¡No te congeles! ¡Déjame protegerte!" exclamó Barricade sintiéndose frustrado. "¡¿Por qué no me dejaste protegerte en el callejón?! ¡Yo debo protegerte!"

"Porque… eres mi hermano, estúpido" murmuró Bruise un tanto irritado por la pregunta de su hermano. "No sabía que tenía que tener otra razón"

"Tú… gritaste que estaba débil, ¿Es que acaso piensas así de mí? ¿Por qué? Fácilmente hubiera podido con esas mujeres… no tenías que arriesgarte así…" dijo Barricade al observar el hielo derritiéndose de a poco.

"Tonto, así es como yo me siento todo el tiempo… todo lo quieres hacer tú, no eres el único que puede ser útil" dijo Bruise "Aunque… creo que esta vez sólo terminé causando problemas… lo siento pero no me arrepiento de nada"

"Bruise, no sé porque tus poderes te están afectando de esta forma, pero… te ayudaré a regresar a la normalidad, no tengas miedo, no dejaré que te congeles" dijo Barricade sonando angustiado.

"Sí… yo sé que sí…" murmuró Bruise mientras se quejaba. "Pero apúrate, me siento débil y sigue doliendo aunque ya no sea tanto"

"Sí, lo lograré te lo aseguro" dijo Barricade antes de concentrarse por completo en su hermano. Lo sostenía pidiendo a sí mismo que funcionara.

Her entró a la habitación segundos después, cargaba varias cobijas las cuales extendió encima de los niños una por una. Observó la forma en que Barricade sostenía a Bruise entre sus brazos y el como Bruise jadeaba tratando de soportar el dolor. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por eso?

"Barricade, ¿estarás bien con tantas cobijas sobre ti?" preguntó Her a su hijo quien no parecía molesto por aquello.

"Estaré bien, Bruise realmente balancea el calor que puedo sentir de las cobijas, así que no me afectan… sólo que cuando esto termine la cama estará muy mojada" comentó el pelinaranja.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes, es algo necesario" dijo Her "Barricade, cuando tu hermano ya esté bien, necesito que me expliques lo que ocurrió"

"Sí, te explico más tarde… gracias por las cobijas" dijo Barricade a Her quien ya estaba por salir del cuarto. "Por cierto… ¿Qué hay de Brazen?"

"Está dormido en mi habitación, no te preocupes por él" dijo Her. Barricade suspiró aliviado al saber sobre su hermano menor, ya entonces dejo de distraerse para enfocarse en Bruise. "Por cierto, no pasa nada si dejas que tu hermano se duerma, de hecho, creo que si te duermes con él podría ser más rápido"

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré" dijo Barricade al quedarse aliviado por saber que no pasaba nada si su hermano se dormía. Her salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Barricade miró a Bruise quien estaba todavía tratando de soportar el hielo creciendo de vuelta. "Bruise, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que… las cobijas están ayudando, es sólo que se siente tan extraño… la primer capa de este hielo duele pero cuando crecen más capas encima entonces el dolor disminuye… pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué mis poderes están tratando de atraparme? ¿Acaso estoy muriendo o algo por el estilo?" Bruise respondió sonando consternado.

"No lo creo, Bruise, no tengas miedo, estoy seguro de que tiene solución… debemos hablar con mamá para que nos explique, así que… no te congeles, ¿Está bien?" Barricade le dijo, causando así que Bruise se riera.

"No es como que quiera congelarme, estúpido… pedirme que no me congele es tan tonto" dijo Bruise con una sonrisa cansada "No lograras que no me congele sólo con pedírmelo"

"¿Tú crees? Yo creo que sí funciona, no debes congelarte Bruise, yo no quiero que te congeles, por favor…" pedía Barricade a su hermano al incrementar un poco más el calor que emitía hacia Bruise.

"Barricade… eres un idiota…" Bruise murmuró esto antes de caer dormido, Barricade sostuvo la cabeza de su hermano de forma protectora, ayudaría a su hermano costara lo que costara. El pelinaranja siguió en esta posición y con su poder activado hasta que cayó dormido media hora después, el uso constante de su poder le había agotado con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, al estar tan seguro de que su hermano se recuperaría, siguió usando su poder incluso mientras soñaba.

~ "Sí que no tienes vergüenza… dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro… ¿Acaso esto te parece algo bueno? Creí que habías dicho que saldríamos, creí que te quedarías conmigo, pero… te equivocaste. ¿De verdad fuiste tan ingenuo como para creer que esto era todo…? Boomer… ¿Estás feliz ahora?" una voz extrañamente familiar resonaba de alguna parte. Barricade yacía en un espacio de color rojo, su alrededor era completamente de color rojo obscuro, se podría decir que estaba parado sobre nada, o… ¿estaría flotando?

El pelinaranja miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz, esto, hasta que escuchó a la voz nuevamente.

"Pero no puedo decir que yo sea mejor… nos creímos invencibles. Me burle de la palabra 'Muerte' sin realmente saber lo que significa. Al final, mi arrogancia me quitó a mis hermanos… y ahora, ya no puedo hacer nada por ellos"

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Barricade hacia la nada. La voz parecía detenerse pero regresaba a hablar momentos después.

"Mi confianza evitó que actuara enseguida y por lo tanto terminé lastimándolos… por favor, perdónenme… perdónenme por ser tan mal hermano… ¡Si pudiera lo cambiaría todo…! ¡¿Pero porque no hay forma de cambiar nada?!"

"Esto es…" Al escuchar las palabras dichas por la voz, Barricade estrujo su playera encima de su pecho, por alguna razón le dolía el oír tales cosas… "Mi pecho me duele… ¿Por qué? No reconozco esto pero… ¿Por qué lo siento tan personal?" El pelinaranja sintió como lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, no obstante, al limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, se percató que éstas eran de color negro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis lágrimas son negras? No lo entiendo…" Barricade murmuró algo asustado antes de escuchar la voz una vez más.

"Lamento del silencio… Muerte de la tranquilidad…" Al escuchar estas palabras, Barricade empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se derretía, ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía pero sus brazos se deformaban de tal forma que empezaban a caerse al igual que partes de su cara las cuales terminaban volviéndose un líquido negro, el cual era completamente conocido para él.

"¡No…! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo!" exclamó Barricade al terminar derritiéndose completamente. ~

"¡No!" exclamó Barricade al abrir los ojos de golpe, se veía muy alterado y su respiración era ahora rápida y entre cortada. Bruise miró a su hermano algo consternado, había estado durmiendo hasta justo ese momento.

"Barricade… ¿Qué pasa? Me despertaste con tus gritos…"

"Lo siento, Bruise, es sólo que tuve una pesadilla muy fea…" dijo Barricade al mirar a su hermano quien lo veía con ojos cansados. "Pero en fin, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿El hielo se detuvo?"

"Sí, el hielo ya por fin se detuvo… no sé lo que ocurrió" dijo Bruise al sentir como Barricade se acercaba más a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza expresando su alegría por escuchar eso. "Así que, ya puedes dejar de usar tus poderes"

"Sí, eso haré" dijo Barricade al detener su poder. El pelinaranja sintió un mareo repentino y terminó por sujetar su frente con una de sus manos tratando de reponerse. "Ugh…"

"Sí, usaste tu poder por demasiado tiempo…" dijo Bruise "Pero, ehm, gracias… me salvaste"

"Me alegra saber que estés bien, Bruise, no hay nada que me haga más feliz" dijo Barricade entonces sintiendo como Bruise empujaba una almohada contra su cara.

"¡Cállate! Que cursi eres…" dijo Bruise apenado por el comentario de su hermano. "Siento haberme puesto así, no quería verme tan desesperado…"

"Tenías miedo, Bruise, yo entiendo" dijo Barricade quitando la almohada de su cara. "Fue algo inesperado, no sabíamos que podía pasarte o si aquello podía detenerse…"

"Y la cama quedó hecha un asco…" dijo Bruise al entonces pararse de la cama. "Iré a tomar un baño, no me quiero resfriar por dormir en una cama mojada"

"Me bañaré contigo, sirve y te ayudo a no congelar el baño de nuevo" dijo Barricade. Bruise volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Que por cierto, dejaste un charco en el baño" dijo Bruise "Supongo pudieras secarlo ya que vendrás conmigo…"

"Oh, qué extraño que no te moleste que me bañe contigo…"

"¡¿Quieres bañarte conmigo sí o no?!" preguntó Bruise sonando molesto. Barricade sonrió y asintió.

"Pero Bruise, oye… ¿Seguro que ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó Barricade. Bruise miró hacia otro lado.

"Pues… ya no me estoy congelando, ¿O sí?"

"No lo sé… te ves decaído…" dijo Barricade. Bruise suspiró al escuchar sus palabras.

"Sólo estoy cansado, es todo… tú deberías estar cansado igual" dijo Bruise "Y… no quiero hablar de esto ahora"

"Mamá parece saber sobre esto… quedé de hablar con ella cuando ya estuvieras mejor" dijo Barricade. Bruise lo miró un poco ilusionado.

"¿De verdad? Aunque tal vez no me quiera decir o algo, no lo sé…" dijo Bruise de forma contemplativa.

"¿Realmente importa si quiere o no decirte? Sólo dile que quieres saber, mamá tiene que ceder" dijo Barricade al bajar de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta. "Además, aún tenemos que hablar de otra cosa…"

"Sí, tienes razón supongo, le exigiré que me diga" dijo Bruise con una sonrisa confiada "Aunque, hagamos eso luego de bañarnos"

"Sí, concuerdo contigo" dijo Barricade al salir del cuarto. Bruise se quedó viendo hacia la puerta preguntándose qué había pasado con él. ¿Cómo es posible que de verdad pudiera congelarse si estaba hecho de hielo? Jamás pensó que su mayor miedo, miedo el cual mantenía alejado por pensar que era ridículo, se convertiría en realidad.

Bruise siguió a Barricade al baño y se dispuso a tomar un baño, si es que no se equivocaba, por tercera vez en el día. No tenía forma de decirle a Barricade en esos momentos que le aliviaba bañarse con él pues podía vigilar que su hermano no se cayera en lo que se bañana, aunque no lo entendiera y tal vez nunca lo hiciera aun si explicaran, le preocupaba genuinamente que su hermano se hiciera daño.

Media hora después, los niños salieron a su cuarto y luego de cambiarse, se dirigieron a la sala donde pronto llego Momo seguido por Her. Una vez que tomaron asiento en el sofá, miraron a sus padres con curiosidad.

"Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Barricade. Her parecía que quería decir algo pero poco después pareció perder las ganas y decidió hablar de otra cosa.

"Barricade me dijiste que me explicarías lo que ocurrió" dijo Her. Momo, quien estaba parado a un lado suyo con Jomo sobre uno de sus hombros, asintió queriendo escuchar también.

"Ah, eso…" murmuró Barricade "Pues, cuando regresábamos a casa después de traer las verduras…" al decir esto, pronto recordó que no sabía dónde había dejado los sacos de verduras, ¿Dónde estarían?

"Descuida, nosotros recuperamos los sacos así que no perdieron nada" explicó Momo.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Bruise luciendo todavía decaído.

"En un callejón, por suerte alcanzamos a traerlos sin que los robaran o algo" explicó Momo. Bruise asintió al escucharlo.

"Ya veo… siento haber olvidado el saco ahí…" dijo Bruise.

"Lo mismo digo, perdón por olvidar el saco" dijo Barricade de la misma forma que Bruise.

"No se preocupen por eso, mejor sigan explicando lo que pasó" dijo Her. Barricade asintió y procedió a continuar explicando.

"Entramos a un callejón donde creí que podíamos teletransportarnos a casa… pero tras preguntarme porque no nos movíamos de lugar, un grupo de mujeres apareció y sujetaron a Bruise" explicó Barricade. Bruise frunció el ceño ante la explicación, no le gustaba como sonaba, no le gustaba escuchar que había sido tan impotente…

"Barricade trato de ayudarme pero no lo dejé, me puse muy nervioso y terminé atacándolas con mis poderes de hielo" dijo Bruise "Cuando terminé de atacarlas fue cuando me empecé a sentir mal y mi cuerpo empezó a doler"

"Ya veo… sí, claramente fue por eso" dijo Her. Barricade y Bruise la miraron expectantes. "Sé que quieren una explicación pero…"

"Mamá, por favor, deja de escondernos las cosas, tarde o temprano tenemos que enterarnos de todo lo que nos ocultas… prefiero que sea antes" dijo Barricade "Quiero que todos podamos saber todo, no me gustan los secretos…"

"Yo apoyo a Barricade, mamá, creo que lo mejor es que sepamos las cosas, no creo que beneficie en nada que nos escondas la verdad" dijo Bruise. Her se veía algo perpleja ante lo dicho, no obstante, se quedó pensando en las palabras de los menores.

"No lo sé… son muy pequeños como para…"

"Vamos, mamá, por favor, no importa que tan difícil sea la verdad, queremos saber" dijeron Bruise y Barricade al mismo tiempo.

"Yo… bien, está bien… no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero supongo que hay cosas que son inevitables" dijo Her. Bruise y Barricade intercambiaron sonrisas de satisfacción. "Pero tienen que aceptar la verdad, no importa lo dura que sea. Pueden sentirse mal, llorar o enojarse pero van a tener que aceptarlo y vivir con eso eventualmente"

"Sí, está bien, entendemos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"En primer lugar, antes de decir lo que no estoy segura de decirles… deben saber que la teletransportación con mi humo especial, falla si hay testigos que puedan verlos desaparecer… así que si ven que falla, automáticamente asuman que no están solos" explicó Her "Cuando los mande a hacer encargos a VillaVil, no pueden llamar la atención, la ciudad está poblada con mujeres malintencionadas… sobre todo con los niños, la única razón de dejarlos ir es porque tienen superpoderes, sin embargo, no pueden usar poderes llamativos como el fuego o el hielo, no queremos que llamen la atención después de todo"

"Realmente, ni aun con poderes su madre los quería dejar ir, tuve que intervenir yo" dijo Momo. Barricade y Bruise voltearon a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, Momo" dijeron Barricade y Bruise antes de ver a Her de nuevo.

"Y ahora, lo que me es difícil decir… primero la explicación de este incidente. Bruise. Me temo que tu cuerpo sigue intentando adaptarse a tus poderes, cosas como congelar el baño no te dañan pues ya estás acostumbrado a eso pero un uso más fuerte de tus poderes hace que tengas esa clase de efectos secundarios" explicó Her.

"Pero mamá, ese hielo que me estaba cubriendo no era normal, no puede ser sólo un efecto secundario…" dijo Bruise no muy convencido de la explicación de su mamá.

"Ese hielo parece ser un mecanismo de defensa de tu cuerpo, cuando usas tus poderes de forma tan intensa y que sobrepasan tu aguante, una señal es transmitida a tu cerebro, señal que automáticamente causa que empieces a congelarte con ese tipo de hielo… es una medida extrema para protegerte de daños anormales o mortales" explicó Her "Es lo que pude descifrar tras años de estudiar tu condición, Bruise"

"Entonces… ¿No sé usar mis poderes? ¿Es eso lo que me dices…?" preguntó Bruise sonando decepcionado. "¿Si los uso podría irme muy mal?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que tus poderes son tan grandes que tu cuerpo no los soporta, te lastimas fácilmente luego de usar cualquiera de ellos" explicó Her "No me cabe duda que varios de tus poderes no han surgido por la misma razón, no obstante, surgirán una vez que tu cuerpo se empiece a adaptar"

"¿Entonces no es imposible que use mis poderes…?" preguntó Bruise. Her negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo necesitas entrenamiento adecuado" dijo Her, logrando que Bruise sonriera "Y mucha paciencia"

"Está bien, si eso es todo lo que requiero entonces supongo puedo esforzarme" dijo Bruise "Pero, mamá, ¿Qué hay con eso de que Barricade es el único que puede ayudarme cuando me estoy congelando?"

"Ese tipo de hielo es tan resistente que requiere de muy altas temperaturas para derretirse, debido al poder de tu hermano, afortunadamente, él puede ofrecerte ese calor intenso y constante que requieres para descongelarte. Por cierto, ya arreglé la cama, cambié las sabanas y cobijas así que no deben preocuparse por haberla dejado mojada" explicó Her.

"¿Pero porque nadie más lo puede tocar?" preguntó Bruise. "Ah y gracias, mamá…"

"Eso es porque cualquiera que no sea Barricade, experimentaría congelación inmediata y debido a la naturaleza de este hielo, probablemente sufrirían de perdida de algún miembro" explicó Her "Tu estado de congelación es muy peligroso y delicado, por eso sólo tu hermano podría lidiar contigo"

"Oh ya veo… entiendo, entonces, mientras entrene puedo manejar esto" dijo Bruise "Si entreno no tendré que causarle problemas a Barricade"

"Lo único sería que al entrenar probablemente sufras de esa congelación nuevamente, ¿estás dispuesto a eso?" preguntó Her. Bruise se veía indeciso al escuchar eso.

"Si Bruise mejorará con el tiempo y puedo ayudarle a que su cuerpo resista cada vez más… no me molesta apoyarlo para descongelarlo si le llega a pasar de nuevo" explicó Barricade. Bruise sonrió levemente a esto, aunque a decir verdad, seguía con un poco de inseguridad.

"Gracias, Barricade, tu ayuda se aprecia" dijo Her a su hijo, el cual la veía esperando por algo. Her suspiró con resignación. "Barricade… tú…"

"¿Sí?" El pelinaranja la miró con expectativa, necesitaba saber la verdad, por más que le fuera a molestar, quería saber la realidad de las cosas.

"¿Estás seguro de querer escuchar esto?" preguntó Her a su hijo. Barricade asintió simplemente.

"Lo que sea que tengas que decirme… quiero entenderlo ahora y no después" dijo Barricade "Además, seguro ya tengo una idea de lo que es… sólo quiero escucharlo de ti para entenderlo mejor…"

"Está bien… pues…" Her desvió la mirada, trataba de pensar en cómo decírselo sin ser tan cruel… pero lamentablemente no tenía idea de cómo, lo dijera como lo dijera, era algo cruel por naturaleza. "Barricade, desde muy pequeño has tenido ataques de sueño, estos hacen que caigas dormido en cualquier lugar… es un trastorno de sueño llamado 'narcolepsia'"

"¿Eh? Mamá, ¿De qué hablas…?" preguntó Barricade no entendiendo "Supuse que algo extraño me ocurría de repente y escuche a Bruise mencionar que me caía pero… lo dices como… lo dices como…"

"Es una condición crítica la cual no es normal en niños, esos ataques pueden pasarte en cualquier momento y por lo tanto ponen en riesgo tu vida al hacer lo que sea" explicó Her al observar la expresión de horror de tanto Bruise y Barricade.

"¿Hay forma de controlar eso? ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?" preguntó Barricade. Bruise miró a su hermano con mucho miedo.

"No puede ser…" murmuró Bruise al pensar en las palabras de su mamá, ¿acaso estaba queriendo decir…?

"Al contrario de Bruise, Barricade, tu condición no es tratable. Es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir toda la vida" explicó Her mientras miraba a Barricade, quien de momento se encontraba paralizado por la información.

"¡Pero mamá! ¡Debe haber forma de controlar los ataques de sueño! ¿Qué no hay medicina para eso?" preguntó Bruise por Barricade, ya que el pelinaranja no podía hablar en ese momento.

"Me temo que no, Bruise, la condición de Barricade trasciende la narcolepsia humana pues la ha presentado desde muy pequeño… incluso puedo atreverme a decir que nació teniendo esa condición" explicó Her. "No debería ser posible pero… simplemente así son las cosas con él"

"Yo…" murmuró Barricade al mirar hacia la nada, no sabía en qué pensar. "Entonces… es verdad"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Bruise al ver a su hermano voltear a verlo. Barricade lo miró luciendo triste.

"Es verdad que soy débil…"

"¡No! Barricade, ¡No eres débil! ¡Sólo te caes dormido! Pero no eres débil…" explicó Bruise.

"Eso suena molesto… parece que sólo soy un estorbo" dijo Barricade al sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. Miró a su mamá y sonrió débilmente. "Gracias por decirme, mamá, prefería saber la verdad…"

"Barricade, oye…" Bruise trató de decir algo pero su hermano lo interrumpió antes de poder hablar.

"Parece ser que… sigo sin poder cambiar nada…" murmuró Barricade para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a su mamá. "Creo que iré a mi cama, si necesitan algo estaré ahí" Añadió al levantarse del sofá.

"¡Barricade! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Oye!" exclamó Bruise al ver a su hermano dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Estaré bien, sólo necesito estar solo" dijo Barricade al caminar con más rapidez a la habitación. Bruise miró a su mamá muy desconcertado.

"Te dije que no quería decirle, Bruise…" dijo Her. Bruise miró en la dirección que había ido Barricade, luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, frunció el ceño muy irritado.

"Pero es que no es un inútil… no lo es…" dijo Bruise al ahora mirar hacia abajo. "Barricade no es un inútil…"

"Te advertí que tu hermano podría tener miedo de sí mismo, seguramente se siente inseguro en estos momentos…" explicó Her.

"¡Pero yo estaré siempre con él! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlo cada que tenga un ataque de sueño! ¡Yo puedo ser su apoyo!" exclamó Bruise "¿Por qué no puede confiar más en mí?"

"Bruise, entiendo tus sentimientos… pero, aunque digas que estarás con él toda su vida… es imposible que estés con él en todo momento, ambos tienen que vivir sus propias vidas" explicó Momo "Además, piensa en lo que esta condición le imposibilita hacer…"

"Pero… pero… ¡Esos son sólo limitantes de humanos! ¡Aunque Barricade se caiga mientras juega, un golpe de ese estilo no lo romperá! ¡No somos igual de frágiles!" exclamó Bruise "¡Y no me importa lo que digan, yo estaré con él! ¡Lo ayudaré toda su vida si es necesario!"

Al gritar aquello, Bruise pudo sentir como una onda extraña lo golpeaba, no había sido un ataque en sí pero… había sentido como si le estrujaran el corazón. El rubio miró a los lados tratando de encontrar el origen.

"¿Qué pasa, Bruise?" preguntó Momo al ver al niño mirar a su alrededor.

"Es sólo que… sentí como si algo me estrujara por dentro, una sensación muy angustiante…" explicó Bruise al entonces mirar hacia su cuarto. "¿Por qué…?"

"Creo que tiene que ver con que hayas gritado todo aquello" dijo Her. Bruise se quedó confundido ante el comentario de su madre, ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que gritó con eso? "Debes saber que tu hermano tiene super oído al igual que tú… debió haber escuchado lo que dijiste"

"Pero, mamá, ¿Qué tiene que haya escuchado lo que dije con la sensación extraña?" preguntó Bruise con curiosidad.

"Bruise, creo que ya te has empezado a percatar de que tienes más habilidades… si no me equivoco, esa onda que sentiste se debe a la tristeza y angustia que está sintiendo tu hermano en este momento" explicó Her.

"¿Qué…? ¿Pero porque sería capaz de sentir tal cosa…? No entiendo…"

"Es una habilidad humana llamada 'empatía', Bruise, no obstante, al tener superpoderes e incrementar tu habilidad… parece ser que tienes la capacidad de sentir la energía emocional a distancia" explicó Momo.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que hice llorar a Barricade?" preguntó Bruise a Momo y luego miró a Her buscando respuestas. "¿Por qué haría llorar a Barricade? No entiendo… no dije nada malo, ¿O sí?"

"Tu hermano está sufriendo en este momento, ya que acaba de entender de que por más que quiera proteger a sus hermanos, debe dejar que ustedes lo protejan también" explicó Her. Bruise arqueó una ceja.

"Pero no vería eso como razón para que Barricade sufriera…" dijo Bruise. Momo negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho.

"¿Qué acaso no conoces a tu hermano? Él tiene una necesidad extraña por estarlos cuidando, sentir que ya no puede, es para él algo cruel" dijo Momo. Bruise no parecía concordar con él.

"¡Pero si aún puede cuidarnos! ¡No tiene por qué sentirse así! ¡Tendré que sacarlo a rastras del cuarto!" exclamó Bruise al levantarse del sofá y empezar a caminar al cuarto.

"¡Bruise! No, no hagas eso" dijo Her. Bruise se detuvo y volteó a ver a Her, la veía con curiosidad y preocupación, ¿por qué le pedía que no fuera?

"Pero mamá…"

"Sé que te inquieta ver a Barricade triste, pero, es mejor que le des su espacio, de momento no creo que te escuche" dijo Her "A él le cuesta darse importancia a sí mismo así que tener una condición que lo obligue a dejarse cuidar por otros le está mortificando"

"¡Ugh! ¡Pero que terco es! Yo no me estoy quejando de que tenga que necesitar de él para entrenar…"

"Bruise, tu condición es manejable, la de Barricade no" dijo Her "No sólo serás tú quien cuide de él, no sólo será Brazen… va a requerir mucha ayuda en su vida"

"Mamá… ¿Qué no puedes hacer alguna medicina especial para él? Aunque no cure su condición de forma permanente… ¿No hay algo que puedas crear para que no necesite de tanta ayuda?" preguntó Bruise.

"He estado investigando por una solución, sí, estoy tratando de hacer algo efectivo para ayudar un poco a tu hermano" dijo Her.

"Es sólo que todavía no tenemos nada que pueda tomar, es por eso que no se lo mencionamos" dijo Momo.

"¿Qué hay de papá? ¿Papá no puede hacer algo?" preguntó Bruise mirando al pequeño simio que estaba en el hombro de Momo. Momo negó con la cabeza, lamentaba no poder decirle otra cosa al menor.

"Bruise, las cosas que hago son por Jomo, Jomo no ha podido encontrar una cura… pero estamos trabajando en eso" dijo Momo. Bruise miró triste a Momo y asintió sin mucho que decir.

"Entiendo… dejaré que Barricade piense las cosas por un rato, ya luego hablaré con él" dijo Bruise "Pero ahora quiero saber algo…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaron Momo y Her.

"¿Qué pasa con la condición de Brazen? No me has dicho nada sobre eso, ni siquiera Barricade sabe sobre él" dijo Bruise "Hemos crecido todos estos años y Brazen sigue igual, sí, ahora se sienta pero… ¿Qué no deberíamos saber que ocurre con él? Sé que no es nada bueno pero sigo sin saber y yo…"

"Esto no es porque no quiera decirte, Bruise, pero… me gustaría saber la razón de que Brazen no crezca" dijo Her "Inclusive ahora sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros"

"¿Qué…? Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Siguen sin saber acerca de él?" dijo Bruise luciendo sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que no supieran nada? "No, mamá… no me mientas, de Brazen no"

"No son mentiras, Bruise, puedo decirte lo que sabemos a base de observación, lo que pensamos y asumimos acerca de él… pero no hay nada que sepa yo con certeza" dijo Her. Bruise asintió ante esto.

"Pues… lo que piensen o puedan decir acerca de él es mejor que nada" dijo Bruise. Her no parecía estar muy segura de eso.

"No lo sé, Bruise, es como con tu hermano… hay cosas que simplemente son mejor no saberlas" dijo Her.

"Por más triste que haya sido, Barricade se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, mamá" dijo Bruise "No creo que haya algo que no debamos saber, no creo que ocultar las cosas sea lo mejor… yo realmente quería decirle algo al respecto cuando fuimos por las verduras y frutas…"

"Sólo debes saber que lo que estás a punto de escuchar es muy delicado… es posible que te deje en un estado similar o peor que el de Barricade" dijo Momo "En realidad, creo que este es uno de esos casos donde concuerdo con Her, no sé de qué serviría que supieras eso"

"¿De qué serviría? ¡Brazen es mi hermano! ¡Debemos saber lo que esté pasando con él! Por más que me intimide la verdad… de por sí ya sé que Brazen no es como nosotros" dijo Bruise mirando hacia otro lado. Momo y Her parecían intrigados por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Diferente a ustedes? ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Momo. Bruise suspiró, seguramente sus padres ya debían saber.

"Es sólo que… Brazen hace cosas muy extrañas, me mira con malicia, se ríe de mi… y creo haberlo visto mutar a una cosa extraña obscura" dijo Bruise. Her y Momo intercambiaron miradas que para Bruise eran imposibles de interpretar. "¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No sabemos nada acerca de que mute a algo obscuro, pero sí ha estado presentando acciones que podrían parecerse a lo que viste…" explicó Momo luciendo pensativo. "Es posible que hayas cambiado la experiencia de ver esa escena traumática a algo que pudieras entender…"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué torcería la realidad de esa manera? Estoy seguro de lo que vi… bueno, al menos eso creo ya que sólo lo vi ese día" dijo Bruise. "Pero, ¿De qué acciones hablas?"

"Bruise, te lo repito, esto no es como lo de Barricade, podría impactarte de forma severa" dijo Her. Bruise miró con horror a su mamá, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?

"Mamá, no hay forma de que no quiera saber… tengo miedo a causa de lo que me acabas de decir… ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Explícame!" exclamó Bruise. Her y Momo ahora parecían consternados, cosa que sólo aumentaba la frustración del rubio. "¿Acaso está pasando algo ahora mismo? ¿Es por eso que no me quieren decir? ¡Si es así tengo que avisarle a Barricade!"

"Bruise, creo que presenciaste algo espantoso, creo con lo que me dices que esa es la verdad…" dijo Her "No supiste como procesarlo y preferiste pensar que Brazen muto en algo"

"¡¿Pero por qué haría algo como eso?!" exclamó Bruise, no entendía, no entendía a donde querían llegar ellos dos.

"Es por eso que te sientes inseguro alrededor de él, no quieres encariñarte más…" Momo añadió. ¿Pero de qué rayos estaban hablando? "Ahora que nos comentas eso, todo tiene sentido… lo lamentamos, Bruise"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora porque te disculpas?" Bruise dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo, ¿por qué no dejaban de confundirlo? "¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hablar así! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Díganme de una vez que pasa con Brazen!"

Al gritar esto, la puerta del cuarto de ellos se abrió, Bruise miró hacia la dirección del cuarto y observó la forma en que Barricade se acercaba luciendo angustiado, la piel bajo sus ojos se veía roja, probablemente por haber estado llorando y parecía estar temblando por alguna razón. El pelinaranja se paró frente a sus padres y los miró muy consternado.

"Escuché los gritos de Bruise… ¿Acaso pasa algo con Brazen?" preguntó Barricade. Si su hermano menor estaba pasando por algo, no podía estar deprimido por lo que le habían dicho, Brazen era primero.

"Barricade… estábamos conversando acerca de Brazen, es verdad" dijo Her "Tu hermano nos estaba preguntando acerca de la condición misteriosa de él"

"¡Y empezaron a decir muchas cosas que no entendía!" exclamó Bruise a Barricade, quien se veía cansado pero preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. "No me respondieron y en vez de eso se pusieron a decir cosas sospechosas, de momento no me interesa saber sobre su condición rara, ¡Sólo quiero saber si el engendro está bien! ¡Respóndanme!"

"¿Mamá…?" Barricade miró a Her quien parecía rehuirle la mirada. "¿Mamá?" Barricade repitió con un tono más serio. "¡Mamá…!"

"Brazen… no sabemos si estará bien" dijo finalmente Her. Barricade y Bruise se quedaron callados al escucharla, estaban paralizados de sólo escuchar esas palabras. "Cuando se fueron a VillaVil por los sacos… su hermano empezó a vomitar, el vómito de Brazen no es normal, no es lo que ustedes vomitarían por sentirse mal… el vómito de Brazen era equivalente a vomitar sangre"

"¿Brazen está vomitando sangre…?" preguntó Barricade simplemente, su rostro carecía de emoción, sólo permanecía helado.

"¿No saben si estará bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no están tratando de curarlo?" preguntó Bruise muy nervioso.

"En estos momentos está en una pequeña incubadora, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por hacer que se mejore…" dijo Her, tratando de evitar palabras más sensibles.

"En estos cinco años que han crecido, hemos estado monitoreando a Brazen. Nos dimos cuenta desde un inicio que requería más cosas que ustedes para mantenerlo estable" explicó Momo "Brazen se enferma muy fácil, es por eso que requiere de la formula especial que normalmente ustedes le dan"

"Realmente nunca les explicamos lo que estaba sucediendo pero fue porque los considerábamos muy jóvenes para entenderlo, incluso ahora creo que siguen siendo muy jóvenes… me pesa estar diciéndoles todo esto" explicó Her. Bruise y Barricade no parecían moverse o reaccionar ante lo que estaban escuchando.

"Mamá, me interesa saber acerca de la fórmula especial y todos esos detalles, pero… en estos momentos sólo quiero saber si Brazen estará bien" dijo Bruise al sentir lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, se sentía muy nervioso por lo que estaba oyendo. "Dime que estará bien, mamá…" El rubio miró a su madre en forma de súplica. "Por favor…"

"No lo sabemos, Bruise…" dijo Momo. Barricade sintió como su respiración se quedaba atorada, no podía más que ver hacia la nada en un trance extraño donde no podía sentir, no podía pensar… simplemente existía… al igual que esas dolorosas pero en ese momento, palabras vacías.

El pelinaranja, después de unos segundos, que para él se sintieron como minutos, miró en dirección del laboratorio de su madre. ¿Estaría Brazen ahí? Seguramente. Barricade, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al laboratorio, ignorando los gritos de su madre, los cuales no lograba discernir.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Barricade bajo las escaleras corriendo y se dirigió automáticamente hacia la incubadora de la que hablaba su madre. Con desesperación, se acercó a la máquina y con horror observó la imagen de su hermano menor, luciendo completamente pálido y claramente sufriendo.

"No…" Barricade murmuró al verlo, no podía creer lo que veía… su hermano tan alegre y lleno de vitalidad… estaba en ese aparato tratando de sobrevivir. El pelinaranja cubrió su boca sintiendo como su respiración se volvía errática y entre cortada. "Brazen… ¡Brazen…! ¡Esto es mentira! No puede estar pasando esto…"

Bruise corrió al verlo sollozar, al pararse a un lado de él, pudo ver el estado lamentable de su hermano menor… rompiendo en lágrimas al igual que el otro.

"¡Brazen…! ¡Brazen…!" Barricade exclamó al entonces ver en su mente como escenas dolorosas de eventos que no reconocía se mostraban sin piedad, causándole mucha agonía. "¡No de nuevo! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no te vayas!" Sin saber de donde provenían esos comentarios, Barricade los acepto como suyos sin mucha dificultad.

Barricade ahora pasaba por un momento que juraría haber vivido antes, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible haber experimentado esa clase de dolor con anterioridad y no recordarlo? A pesar de que su hermano siguiera esforzándose por vivir, Barricade no quería verlo así, no soportaba no poder hacer nada por él y tener que esperar a que él solo se salvara… eso para él era inconcebible; sin embargo, en estos momentos, no podía más que confiar en que estaría bien de alguna manera y rogarle a la vida para que no se llevara a su hermano.


End file.
